El Corazón de Cristal
by Alexander Snow
Summary: El príncipe Hans ha vuelto a Arendelle para cumplir su sentencia en el castillo. Y por si fuera poco, la posibilidad de una guerra contra el duque de Weselton se hace cada vez mayor. Ahora Elsa buscará la forma de vigilar al príncipe y proteger el reino, mientras que Anna y Kristoff descubrirán que quizá esté en riesgo mucho más de lo que todos pensaban. Long-fic (Pausado temporal)
1. Capítulo 1: Pensando en ti

Hola y bienvenidos. Espero de verdad que lo que voy a empezar a escribir sea del agrado de todos ustedes. Antes de que comiencen a leer quiero decirle que es probable que los primero tres capítulos sean algo melosos, pero vamos, confíen en mi y sigan leyendo, quizá les llegue a gustar mucho la historia. Si no, por favor mándame un mensaje privado o deja un review y dime porque no te gusto, de repente pueda cambiar el error que estoy cometiendo.

Gracias de todas forma por darle una oportunidad a mi fanfic y disfruten la lectura c:

* * *

 _"El comienzo de algo mágico y maravilloso"_

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

El frío en los fiordos siempre había sido muy duro - eso lo sabía Kristoff - pero esta vez era mucho más duro de lo habitual, lo que molestaba al recolector de hielo ya que tendría que quedarse en las montañas por esa noche. Y esa noche debía haber ido a encontrarse con Anna.

\- Parece que esta noche vamos a acampar Sven – le dijo Kristoff con resignación mientras recogía algo de leña para hacer una fogata.

\- " _Pero debíamos ir al castillo con Anna y Elsa_ "- dijo el recolector hablando por el reno con una voz chillona.

 _-_ Lose Sven, pero jamás llegaremos con este frío al castillo. Lo mejor será que acampemos y en la mañana iremos a primera hora.

Ambos compañeros caminaron por la nieve hasta que encontraron una lugar perfecto para acampar. Luego de encender la fogata y comer algo, el reno y el recolector se echaron a dormir acompañados por el fuego y las estrellas. Pero a pesar de que Sven ya se hallaba dormido, Kristoff no podía dejar de mirar el firmamento y pensar en ella, en su adorada Anna. Realmente quería estar con ella en ese momento, abrazarla y que se durmiera en sus brazos. De pronto una estrella fugaz cruzó el cielo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Pide un deseo - se dijo para sí mismo y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos instantes volvió a abrirlos y se acomodo en el vientre de Sven con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que su deseo estaba por cumplirse.

En el castillo de Arendelle el silencio reinaba totalmente. Toda la servidumbre ya se hallaba durmiendo, salvo algunos guardias nocturnos, y una joven princesa que se encontraba en el balcón viendo una estrella fugaz que acababa de surcar el cielo.

\- ... que Kristoff siempre este a mi lado – dijo en susurro.

En ese momento la peli-roja sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella y al voltear se encontró con su hermana quien se le acercaba con una manta entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Problemas para dormir Anna? – le preguntó Elsa mientras le colocaba la manta alrededor de su cuerpo.

\- Estoy preocupada por Kristoff –respondió Anna mientras veía las montañas - él aún no ha llegado y parece que el frío es más duro de lo normal en los fiordos. ¿Y si algo le ha pasado?, ¿Y si se ha quedado atrapado en la nieve?, ¿¡Y si fue atacado por lobos!?- gritó angustiada mirando con temor a su hermana.

Elsa la observaba con ternura, realmente sentía cariño al verla tan preocupada por Kristoff. Hacia tan solo unos días que el rubio había ido a las montañas a recolectar hielo como siempre lo hacía y Anna ya creía que algo malo le había pasado.

\- Anna – le respondió Elsa con tranquilidad – estoy segura que Kristoff se encuentra bien. Seguro habrá decidido quedarse a acampar para evitar el mal tiempo, eso es todo.

-¿Estás segura Elsa?

\- Si Anna - respondió ella mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo- ahora vámonos a dormir que ya es muy tarde.

La peli-roja entro en compañía de su hermana y juntas se dirigieron lentamente a sus habitaciones. Elsa caminaba con tranquilidad pero cuando se giró para ver a Anna, se dio cuenta de que ella aún se encontraba llena de tristeza y angustia.

\- Mmm... ven conmigo Anna, te daré algo que te hará sentir mejor.

\- Elsa no creo que nada me haga sentir mejor ahor...

Anna no tuvo tiempo para contestar ya que la rubi-plateada la había agarrado de la mano y la llevaba en dirección a la cocina. Al entrar las dos, Elsa cerró la puerta con cuidado y comenzó a murmurar en voz baja mientras buscaba algo entre los cajones y los estantes.

\- ¿Dónde estas?, se que Gerda te escondió por aquí ... ¡Te encontré!

Anna miraba con incredulidad a su hermana mientras esta se encontraba saltando y girando sobre si misma agarrando con fuerza un pequeño saco de lona.

\- ¿Elsa porque tan feliz? – dijo la peli-roja sonriendo al ver celebrar a Elsa de esa forma.

\- Shhh... ven Anna, hacía tiempo que no comía esto – le dijo Elsa mientras vaciaba todos los chocolates de la bolsa y los ponía sobre la mesa.

\- !Chocolates! - grito Anna llena de alegría - ¿Cómo supiste donde los había escondido Gerda?, llevo semanas buscándolos por todos lados.

\- Olaf me dijo donde los había escondido- respondió la reina mientras cogía varios chocolates y se los metía en la boca - ayer vio a Gerda escondiendo los chocolates en este saco y poniéndolo en uno de estos estantes.

\- Gracias Olaf - dijo Anna en un susurro y se sentó junto a Elsa para compartir el botín.

Ambas comieron los chocolates mientras reían y conversaban. Anna se encontraba feliz de estar con Elsa y compartir momentos como ese ya que le hacían recordar lo muy unidas que habían sido en su infancia y que ahora nuevamente volvían a serlo.

\- Bueno, creo que ahora si es hora de dormir – dijo la reina mientras guardaba los chocolates restantes en el saco y los volvía a poner en su lugar - Gerda jamás se enterara - le dijo a su hermana, riendo ambas mientras que salían de la cocina y se iban a descansar.

 **-O-O-O-**

A la mañana siguiente el clima había mejorado bastante y Kristoff no quiso perder más tiempo. Despertó a Sven y luego de un rápido desayuno, que consistió en unas cuantas zanahorias, se dirigieron directo al castillo.

En Arendelle aún era muy temprano y solo algunas personas en el pueblo se encontraban despiertas y preparándose para iniciar las labores. En el castillo, sin embargo, ya todos se encontraban de pie preparando el desayuno, limpiando las habitaciones, dando de comer a los caballos o arreglando los bellos jardines del palacio.

La reina Elsa se hallaba sentada en su escritorio bostezando y con mucho sueño, pero aún así debía estar lista para otro día de trabajo lleno de papeles, tratados, reuniones , alianzas y cosas así. A veces ella deseaba tener un día sin hacer nada más que pasar tiempo con su hermana, Kristoff, Sven y Olaf, su pequeño muñeco de nieve.

En ese instante los guardias tocaron la puerta, sacando a la reina de sus pensamientos e informándole que Kristoff había llegado.

\- Reina Elsa - dijeron en unísono los guardias- venimos a informarle que el joven Kristoff acababa de llegar al palacio para ver a la princesa Anna.

\- Oh, perfecto. Por favor llámenlo para poder a hablar con él a solas antes que de mi hermana despierte - ordeno la reina con amabilidad - díganle que es de suma urgencia.

\- A sus ordenes su alteza - respondieron los dos guardias al tiempo que se dirigían a buscar al rubio.

Elsa se sentó en su escritorio y sonrió. Hacía mucho tiempo que quería hablar con Kristoff sobre su relación con Anna, pero este había logrado escabullirse siempre. «Ah pero por fin te atrape», pensó. Ahora no se le escaparía a ella.

Kristoff miro incrédulo a los guardias cuando estos le dijeron que la reina quería hablar con él en ese momento. Por un momento creyó que era otra broma de estos, ya que conocían muy bien el temor que tenía el recolector de hielo ante una charla a solas con Elsa, pero después de unos instantes se dio cuenta de que hablaban en serio.

\- La reina Elsa solicita su presencia de inmediato joven Kristoff - volvieron a decir los guardias al ver que este no reaccionaba.

\- Emm... si si iré de inmediato - dijo nervioso el rubio montañero.

Los guardias se miraron tratando de aguantar la risa al ver el nerviosismo del muchacho y se retiraron a sus respectivos puestos.

-Vaya...- dijo Kristoff mientras suspiraba y se levantaba para ir a hablar con la reina - parece que hoy será un largo día.

* * *

Y pues, si llegaste hasta aquí, gracias por leer el primer capítulo. Si te gusto la historia, pues síguela y deja tu review si tienes tiempo, eso me ayudaría. Aquí me despido mis guardias de la noche, pronto nos volveremos a ver con un nuevo capítulooooo xd.

Alexander Snow


	2. Capítulo 2: Incómoda conversación

**Capítulo 2**

La puerta estaba al frente suyo y sin embargo, no podía entrar. No entendía porque se sentía así. Tarde o temprano debía pasar. Si bien él y Anna ya llevaban mucho tiempo juntos, jamás había podido tener una plática a solas con Elsa. Obviamente preguntaría como iba su relación y cuáles eran las intenciones que tenía con Anna; ya que después de todo no se trataba de cualquier chica, se trataba de la princesa de Arendelle... y su hermana menor.

Solo debía hablar con Elsa y ser sincero, decirle lo que Anna significaba realmente para él. No tenía nada de que temer, después de todo...

\- Adelante Kristoff - le cortó una voz que venía del interior de la habitación.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al escucharla, erizándole la piel por completo. Lentamente su mano cogió el pomo de la puerta y lo giró. Debía controlarse, no quería que la reina pensara que él estaba nervioso por una simple conversación.

\- Buenos días reina Elsa - saludó el rubio inclinando ligeramente su cabeza al entrar y verla sentada detrás de su gran escritorio.

\- Buenos días Kristoff - respondió ella con un tono amable - Siéntate por favor.

Luego de sentarse, un silencio incómodo inundó el ambiente. Era obvio que él no tenía idea de que decir o que hacer en ese momento, eso lo sabía bien Elsa. Pero por otro lado, le parecía muy gracioso el nerviosismo del rubio.

-No tienes porque estar nervioso - dijo por fin la reina dirigiéndole una sonrisa - sé que eres una gran persona y que jamás le harías daño a mi hermana. Pero aún así debo preguntártelo, ¿Kristoff cuáles son tus intenciones con Anna?

Cientos de ideas cruzaron su cabeza en ese instante. Habían tantas cosas que quería decir; amarla, quererla, protegerla, pasar cada día a su lado. Él sabía claramente cuáles eran sus intenciones con la princesa de Arendelle, siempre lo supo, por eso respondió sin titubear.

\- Elsa, mis intenciones son serias. Amo a Anna y sé que se merece lo mejor. Quizá no tenga riquezas, ni títulos o palacios, pero estoy dispuesto a dar todo de mi para protegerla y hacer de cada día de su vida el más feliz de todos.

Elsa lo miró con dulzura. Él y Anna realmente estaban muy enamorados el uno del otro y no podía evitar sentirse feliz al saber que su hermana había encontrado a la persona ideal. Claro que ella ya lo sospechaba, pero con esta charla lo había comprobado.

\- Kristoff - respondió finalmente Elsa levantándose de su silla - nos conocemos desde hace varios meses, sin embargo jamás tuve la oportunidad de hablar contigo de Anna. Sé que quizá esta conversación te haya puesto un poco nervioso, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente la amas y está segura a tu lado.

\- Gracias su majestad - respondió Kristoff un poco avergonzado, pero más tranquilo.

\- Olvida las formalidades, puedes decirme solo Elsa. Bueno, ahora hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablar contigo.

Kristoff se encontró confundido. Si bien él se sentía más relajado al saber que Elsa aprobaba su relación formalmente, ahora sentía mucha curiosidad por lo que ella tenía que decirle ahora.

\- El cumpleaños de Anna es en un mes, y quiero organizarle una gran fiesta - decía Elsa mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación - vendrán representantes de todos los reinos vecinos, incluyendo a nuestra prima Rapunzel del reino de Corona. Y necesito que me ayudes con los preparativos de la fiesta, pero sobre todo, que me ayudes a evitar que Anna descubra la sorpresa, ¿Me ayudarás?

\- Por supuesto su majestad, digo... Elsa - respondió más animado el rubior.

\- ¡Genial!, ahora tengo mucho que hacer. Debo mandar las invitaciones, preparar el gran salón, las decoraciones... - comenzó a hablar la reina muy emocionada.

\- Elsa, tómalo con calma - dijo Kristoff mientras se levantaba y caminaba en dirección a la puerta - estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien.

\- Oh, casi lo olvidaba, una última cosa antes de que te vayas Kristoff - le avisó Elsa - como la pareja de Anna, deberás estar presente junto a los demás invitados; además debes ser el primero que baile con ella. ¿Estás de acuerdo con eso?

Kristoff se quedó de pie junto a la puerta. No le molestaba en lo absoluto la idea de una fiesta por el cumpleaños de Anna, pero no le hacía tanta gracia el tener que bailar con ella frente a toda esa gente importante y refinada. Él era muy diferente a ellos; no había crecido con todas las comodidades posibles, ni había sido educado en un palacio y tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención. Iba a negarse, pero luego la imagen de Anna cruzó su mente. A ella la haría muy feliz el hecho de que él estuviera presente y la acompañara en su cumpleaños, así que intentaría hacerlo por ella, por su princesa.

\- Kristoff - volvió a hablarle Elsa al ver que este no contestaba - no quiero que te sientas obligado a hacer algo que no deseas hacer. Si no quieres, puedo ser yo quien...

\- No, no, no. No te preocupes Elsa, estaré listo para ese día.

\- Perfecto. No te olvides, ni una palabra de esto a Anna. Cuento contigo Kristoff.

\- Si, cuenta conmigo - le dijo el rubio dirigiéndole una sonrisa mientras cerraba la puerta e iba a esperar a Anna en el gran salón.

Cuenta conmigo...

* * *

Y nos volvemos a encontrar. Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de la historia. Se que quizá es algo corto, pero realmente me demore mucho en escribirlo. Espero que les halla parecido divertido, si tiene alguna opinión son libres de escribirla.

Un agradecimiento especial a **Anna P Rojas** , por toda la ayuda que me a dado hasta ahora y a todos los chicos que me han dejado sus reviews, realmente no saben lo feliz que estoy al saber que les ha gustado.

Me despido de ustedes deseándoles una buena semana mis guardias de la noche...

Alexander Snow


	3. Capítulo 3: Un día perfecto

_"Lo único que el corazón necesita es estar al lado de la persona que más quiere"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

\- ¿Kai, hace cuánto tiempo llegó Kristoff? - preguntó Anna desesperadamente mientras se arreglaba el cabello lo más rápido posible.

\- Hace como una hora princesa - respondió este detrás de la puerta del dormitorio - esta vez ha llegado más temprano que de costumbre.

\- Ojalá me hubieran despertado antes - dijo Anna - el pobre ha estado esperándome y yo acá durmiendo sin que nadie me avisara.

\- De hecho, iba a avisarle princesa. Pero la reina Elsa quería conversar con el joven Kristoff a solas antes de que usted despertara, así que espere a que ellos terminaran de hablar para comunicarle.

Al oír esto Anna dejó de peinarse, quedándose quieta y pensativa unos segundos. Era la primera vez que Elsa conversaba a solas con Kristoff, y tenía mucha curiosidad por saber lo que habían hablado.

\- Y Kai - preguntó Anna aparentando una voz despreocupada - ¿Por si acaso no escuchaste de que hablaban Elsa y Kristoff?

\- No princesa, el joven Kristoff cerró la puerta del estudio cuando entró así que nadie pudo oír de que estaban hablando, lo siento.

\- No te preocupes - le respondió la princesa mientras salía de su habitación un poco decepcionada por la respuesta – ¿Sabes dónde está Kristoff ahora?

\- Si princesa, la está esperando en el gran salón.

\- ¡Gracias Kai! – le agradeció Anna al tiempo que corría directo a buscar a su novio.

En el gran salón Kristoff esperaba sentado en uno de los finos muebles del palacio, observando con admiración todos los retratos de los antiguos reyes de Arendelle. Pero uno en particular llamó su atención. Estaba algo lejos, así que el rubio se paró y camino unos cuantos pasos para ver mejor la pintura. Y al estar más cerca pudo observar en esta una joven pareja sentada en un gran sofá, sonriendo y abrazando a dos pequeñas niñas que jugaban en su regazo. Eran los padres de Anna.

\- Veo que encontraste el retrato de mi familia.

El rubio se sorprendió al escuchar la repentina voz, y al voltear se encontró con la figura de Anna acercándose lentamente desde la puerta del gran salón.

\- Lo pintaron el día que cumplí 4 años – empezó a contarle ella sin dejar de acercarse al retrato – Cuando desperté, mis padres y mi hermana me sorprendieron con un enorme pastel de chocolate en mi cama. Fue tanta mi emoción en ese momento que sin querer manché el vestido de Elsa con un poco de chocolate. Es gracioso, pensé que ella se iba a molestar pero no fue así, solo re rió y me abrazó…

Kristoff se quedó contemplando a la peli-roja mientras esta seguía hablando. Se veía tan diferente en ese momento, como si toda su alegría y felicidad típica de ella se hubieran desvanecido al ver la pintura. Es cierto que él jamás conoció a sus padres y que quizá por ello no comprendía por completo lo que Anna estaba pasando, pero el solo hecho de imaginar cómo se sentiría él si algo le pasara a su princesa le daba una dura imagen de lo terrible que era.

\- …a veces por las noches miró el océano desde lo alto del castillo, con la esperanza de que quizá algún día pueda volver a verlos llegar desde lo lejos.

Un par de lágrimas se deslizaron por la mejilla de Anna al decir esto último. Kristoff se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos, acariciándole el cabello y besando su frente. No le agradaba para nada el ver a su princesa de esa forma.

\- Los extraño mucho - susurró Anna con un suspiro, aferrándose con más fuerza al pecho de su novio.

Kristoff no respondió, no era necesario hacerlo. Con suavidad el rubio le acaricio su mejilla, para luego acercarse lentamente y plantarle un dulce beso en los labios.

\- Lose Anna - le dijo Kristoff al soltarla - pero recuerda que no estás sola en esto. Elsa siempre estará a tu lado… al igual que yo.

Al escuchar aquello, una sonrisa se dibujó en el sonrojado rostro de Anna.

\- Ven – le dijo el rubio mientas cogía la mano de la princesa y la llevaba hacia las puertas del castillo – vamos a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

Anna aceptó feliz, dejándose guiar por Kristoff hacia las puertas del palacio. Y cuando ambos cruzaron la entrada y se encontraron en el exterior, comenzaron a caminar tomados de la mano por las bellas y tranquilas calles de Arendelle.

En el castillo, sin embargo, una hermosa y blanca figura entraba al gran salón luego de haber visto todo lo ocurrido a escondidas. Avanzó directamente al retrato sumida en sus pensamientos, sintiéndose terrible al haber visto a Anna volver a sentir el dolor por la pérdida de sus padres; y culpable, ya que ella jamás estuvo a su lado cuando su hermana más lo necesitaba.

El pensar y recordar todo aquello hizo que una pequeña lágrima se deslizara por su rostro y fuera a parar hacia el suelo. Tras unos segundos este comenzó a congelarse y una ligera nevada empezó a caer sobre todo el gran salón, provocando que Elsa se asustara unos segundos por temor a lo que podría pasar. Pero rápidamente volvió a tomar el control de sí misma, logrando desvanecer la nevada momentos después. La reina miró alrededor suyo nuevamente para buscar el retrato de su familia, y al verlo frente a ella no pudo evitar sentir una puñalada en el fondo de su corazón.

A pesar de que era pequeña, recordaba bien aquel día. Ella y sus padres habían pasado toda la noche anterior preparando el pastel de chocolate que tanto amaba Anna y cuando ella despertó al día siguiente, comenzó a saltar de emoción al ver el pastel y sin querer mancho su vestido. Pero a ella no le importó en lo absoluto, ya que la felicidad de su pequeña hermana era mucho más importante, por eso solo se rió y la abrazó con fuerza. Luego de ello pasaron todas las mañana juntas corriendo y jugando por los extensos jardines del palacio en compañía de sus padres, para finalmente arreglarse por la tarde para que el pintor pudiera realizar el tradicional retrato de la familia real. Y cuando la pequeña peli-roja se quedó dormida horas después, los reyes la cargaron con dulzura entre brazos y la llevaron a su habitación para acostarla. Anna durmió feliz aquella noche.

\- Anna ha soñado muy seguido con ustedes últimamente - dijo finalmente Elsa con la voz entrecortada - No tienen idea la falta que hacen aquí…

La imagen de Anna y sus padres paseando por los jardines volvió a aparecer en su mente.

\- Ella aún mira el mar por las noches desde el balcón - continuó Elsa - esperando que algún día regresen.

Y al decir esto, nuevamente volvió a sentir una apuñalada en su corazón.

A escondidas, Elsa siempre había observado a Anna ir al balcón cada noche después del hundimiento del barco de sus padres. Ella se negaba a creer que ellos habían desaparecido en el océano, aun después de intensas búsquedas por parte de Arendelle y sus reinos aliados. El verla siempre allí tan sola y vulnerable le producía una onda tristeza. Anna, que siempre había sido la más alegre de toda la familia, la que siempre veía lo mejor de todo. Varias veces tuvo la tentación de salir de su escondite, ir, abrazarla y decirle que no estaba sola, pero el miedo de que sus poderes se salieran de control fue más fuerte.

Sin embargo ahora que tenía el control de estos, no había peligro alguno. Ya nada le impediría estar con su hermana cuando ella más la necesitara. En ese momento, en la cabeza de Elsa resonaron las últimas palabras que le dijeron sus padres antes de partir para siempre.

 _"Confiamos en ti Elsa"_

Y no los decepcionaría. Con ese pensamiento la reina se fue directo a su estudio para iniciar con los preparativos de la fiesta de Anna. Estaba llena de emoción y nervios, ya que quería que todo saliera perfecto para el día de la sorpresa especial.

-O-

El otoño estaba comenzado a hacerse presente en el reino. A pesar de que el sol resplandecía en lo alto del cielo un viento proveniente de los fiordos soplaba con fuerza por todas las calles de Arendelle, provocando que una a una las hojas de los grandes y frondosos árboles fueran cayendo sobre el pueblo, en donde se estaba celebrando uno de los eventos más importantes de todo el año: La Feria Anual de los 7 reinos.

Y una joven pareja se encontraba en ella, observando maravillados cada uno de los puestos comerciales donde se vendían las cosas más hermosas y exóticas que jamás hayan visto.

Espadas forjadas por los herreros más prestigiosos de la Ciudadela de Fuego, trajes y vestidos confeccionados con las telas más finas de los Reinos del Norte, plantas y medicinas extraídas de los Bosques del Este y amuletos hechos por caravanas gitanas solo eran algunos de los maravillosos objetos que se vendían allí.

\- ¡Kristoff mira! - gritó de emoción la peli-roja mientras cogía el brazo del rubio y lo arrastraba hacia un puesto en donde se vendían todo tipo de mascotas.

\- ¡Qué lindo gatito! - dijo Anna al coger un pequeño gato blancuzco de una de las cestas donde se exhibían - Te llamaré Nevisca. Serás mi nueva mascota y vivirás conmigo en el palacio, ¿Qué opinas Kristoff?

\- Opino que creo no estás lista para tener otra mascota.

\- ¿Disculpa? - preguntó la peli-roja dejando al gato nuevamente en su cesta y volteando a ver a su novio - creo que estoy totalmente capacitada para cuidar de un pequeño gato.

\- Aja - le respondió Kristoff arqueando una ceja - ¿Así como dijiste que cuidarías del cachorro que te regalo Elsa?

\- El que Pelusa haya querido irse del castillo no fue culpa mía - se excusó Anna cruzando los brazos - además, siempre supe que él quería ser libre.

\- Si, libre de ti - le contestó Kristoff con una sonrisa burlona mientras se iba a ver otras tiendas, a lo que la peli-roja le contestó con un puchero.

Después de aquello, la pareja continúo caminando alrededor de la feria hasta llegar a un pequeño puesto en donde mucha gente se encontraba amontonada tratando de ver lo que allí había.

-¡Acérquense damas y caballeros!, ¡Vengan y prueben suerte en uno de los retos de Valadin! - se escuchó decir a un viejo hombrecillo en medio de la multitud - ¡Superen el reto y podrán llevarse uno de estos fabulosos premios!.

Y dicho eso señalo un estante repleto de decenas de premios, pero el que más resaltaba de todos ellos era un gran peluche en forma de oso.

\- ¿Alguien desea intentarlo?

\- ¡Yo lo intento! - gritó Anna ni bien vio el enorme peluche.

-¡Perfecto, perfecto!, ¡Que venga nuestra competidora! - dijo el viejo haciéndola pasar delante de todos - Una moneda por intento señorita.

Anna volteó para mirar a Kristoff llena de emoción y pedirle una moneda para comenzar el juego. El rubio la observó con inquietud, ya que todavía no sabían cuál era el reto y pensó que quizá era una mala idea. Pero al ver el rostro suplicante de la peli-roja, Kristoff no pudo resistirse y accedió. Al fin y al cabo, no creía que fuera tan difícil.

\- ¡Muy bien! - dijo el viejo al recibir la moneda con una sonrisa maliciosa, y dirigiéndose al público gritó: ¡Prepárese a medir su fuerza en el reto del Martillo!

Y al decir esto, mando a un grupo de muchachos traer una enorme pieza de madera, dividida en 7 niveles con una frase burlona escrita en cada una y en la cima de estas se encontraba una campana.

\- Señorita, ¿sería tan amable de decirme su nombre por favor?

\- ¡Me llamo Anna!

\- ¡Un aplauso para le señorita Anna! - gritó el viejo a toda la multitud que estaba viendo el espectáculo.

El ruido estrepitoso de decenas de personas que gritaban, aplaudían y vitoreaban a la peli-roja resonaba por todo el pueblo.

\- Bien, las reglas son muy simples Anna - comenzó a explicar el viejo mientras traía consigo un gran martillo que acababa de sacar de un baúl cercano y se lo entregaba a la peli-roja - lo único que debes hacer es golpear la palanca de aquí con todas tus fuerzas, y si logras que esta esfera de metal - continuo explicando el viejo mientras señalaba una pequeña esfera que reposaba en el otro extremo de la palanca- llegue hasta la cima y haga sonar la campana podrás escoger tu premio. ¿Lista Anna?

-¡Nací más que lista! - contestó la princesa llena de confianza mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para levantar el martillo.

Kristoff observaba toda la escena con seriedad. Le causaba algo de gracia la forma en la que Anna trataba de cargar el martillo ya que este era muy pesado para ella; pero al mismo tiempo se sentía inquieto. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar.

Tras unos segundos la peli-roja logró levantar el martillo con algo de dificultad y cuando lo tuvo en el aire lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas sobre la palanca, provocando que la esfera se elevara tan solo unos cuantos centímetros del suelo, exactamente en medio del primer nivel, donde se podía leer claramente la frase " _Todo un desperdicio"._

El público explotó en carcajadas al ver lo poquísimo que se había elevado la esfera, a pesar del gran esfuerzo de la peli-roja.

\- ¡Lastima! – le dijo el viejo sin poder contener la risa - ¡Suerte para la próxima!

Anna se encontraba totalmente avergonzada al escuchar todas las risas y burlas en contra de ella. Soltó el martillo en ese mismo lugar y con dificultad trato de hacerse paso entre la multitud, ignorando a todas las personas que la señalaban y se reían; inclusive ignoró a Kristoff cuando este estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero ella no quiso escucharlo ya que ni bien se libró de toda esa gente comenzó a correr lo más lejos posible de aquel maldito lugar.

Cuando por fin dejo de correr se dio cuenta que había recorrido una gran distancia. Observó a su alrededor buscando un lugar para descansar ya que estaba muy agitada y al ver una banca cerca a la fuente de la plaza del pueblo se sentó en ella, y pronto todo comenzó a volver a su cabeza.

\- _¡Sal de aquí muchachita, no sirves para esto!, ¡Debilucha!, ¡Que inútil!, ¡Que desperdicio de dinero!_ \- solo fueron algunas de las muchas, y peores, cosas que escuchó decir a la gente luego de ver su patético intento. Solo unos cuantos centímetros. - "¿Acaso soy tan inútil?" - se preguntó Anna mientras inclinaba su cabeza. "¿Qué habrá pensado… Kristoff?". En ese momento se dio cuenta que lo había dejado plantado en medio de toda esa gente al huir de ese lugar. Y ahora por tonta ya no lo volvería a ver por el resto del día.

\- Ni siquiera me detuve a escuchar lo que quería decirme - dijo con un tono de culpa - seguro ya volvió al castillo…

\- ¿Y porque te dejaría sola?

Anna levantó la vista ante la repentina voz y al hacerlo se encontró con la figura de Kristoff frente a ella.

\- ¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó Anna totalmente sorprendida al verlo allí, pero aún más sorprendida por el enorme peluche blanco que traía entre sus brazos.

\- No eres difícil de seguir – respondió el rubio mientras se sentaba al lado de ella y le entregaba el peluche en sus brazos - pero aun así corriste una larga distancia.

Anna no sabía que decirle en ese momento. Si darle las gracias por el hermoso detalle, o tratar de explicarle por qué lo había dejado en medio de la multitud mientras corría lo más lejos de ese lugar.

\- Kristoff- dijo Anna tras unos segundos – no era necesario…

\- ¿Te gusta? – le preguntó el rubio sin dejarla terminar.

\- Si – respondió ella dirigiéndola una tierna mirada – y mucho.

\- Entonces si era necesario.

Un rubor invadió el rostro de Anna al escuchar aquello. Trato de decirle algo, pero estaba tan encantada que ninguna palabra brotó de ella. En ese momento de duda la peli-roja sintió que un par de fuertes brazos las envolvían con delicadeza y la atraían hacia su novio.

\- Te quiero - alcanzó a murmurar como respuesta, acurrucándose aún más en el rubio.

La paz y tranquilidad que Kristoff le trasmitía al abrazarla era una de las cosas que Anna más disfrutaba. No importaba la situación, él siempre estaba allí para reconfortarla. Pero luego de unos minutos, fuertes vientos comenzaron a soplar alrededor de la plaza, provocando que ella temblara de frío y comenzará a enfriarse.

\- Uuuuhh… - dijo la peli-roja temblando y apegándose más a su novio.

\- ¿Tienes frío Anna? - preguntó Kristoff al escucharla titiritar y notar el cambio de temperatura en su cuerpo.

\- Si un poco.

\- Espérame aquí, te traeré algo - le respondió Kristoff mientras se levantaba e iba a buscar algo con lo que Anna dejará de temblar.

La peli-roja solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y a abrazar con fuerza el peluche que tenía entre sus brazos. Kristoff comenzó a preguntar en todas los puestos que encontraba si vendían alguna chompa, manta o lo que sea para que Anna entrara en calor, pero no hallaba nada. Sin embargo después de mucho buscar por fin divisó a lo lejos un puesto donde se vendían todo tipo de prendas y bebidas calientes. El recolector suspiró aliviado y al correr hacia el lugar encontró al tendedero de espaldas. Estaba a punto de llamarlo pero al verlo más de cerca no pudo evitar pensar que aquel tipo le era muy familiar y que debía irse a buscar en otra parte. Sin embargo, la imagen de Anna congelándose en la banca llegó a su cabeza, así que sin perder más tiempo llamó al tendedero.

\- ¡Hey amigo!- le dijo Kristoff tocando su hombro - ¿tienes alguna prenda abrigadora que pueda venderme?

\- !Ia!,¡Por supuesto! - contestó el encargado al voltearse- ¡Tengo ofertas en abrigos, bufandas y esta nueva bebida caliente que acabo de… Tú!

Al verlo y darse cuenta de quien se trataba, Kristoff retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para poder observar bien el enorme letrero que se encontraba encima de aquel puesto y que en su apuro ni lo noto.

"Bazar del errante Oaken, y Sauna" - podía leerse claramente en el cartel.

En ese momento el rubio trago saliva y se tensó, pensando que quizá hubiera sido una mejor idea seguir buscando en otra parte.

Mientras tanto, Anna seguía esperando pacientemente a Kristoff bien aferrada a su nuevo peluche. Pero poco a poco el sol se estaba escondiendo a lo lejos, provocando que la temperatura del ambiente bajara aún más de lo que ya estaba. Al darse cuenta de esto, todos los puestos comenzaron a prender varias luces y velas alrededor de toda la plaza, dándole un aspecto más alegre y cálido.

\- ¿Tú crees que deba ir por él Nevisca? - le preguntó Anna a su peluche un poco preocupada.

El sol acababa de ocultarse completamente en el horizonte, abriéndole paso a la luna y la noche.

\- Sip, creo que iré por él - se dijo ella a si misma mientras se levantaba con el peluche en sus brazos y se iba a buscar a su novio por la plaza.

Para su suerte no tuvo que buscar mucho, ya que solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el rubio recolector apareciera a lo lejos cargando algunos bultos. Anna sonrió al verlo y empezó a correr hacia él, sin embargo a medida que se acercaba y lo veía más claramente, sus paso comenzaron a detenerse hasta quedarse inmóvil cuando solo estaban a unos cuantos metros el uno del otro.

\- Kristoff… ¿Qué te pasó? - le preguntó Anna totalmente boquiabierta al verlo todo lleno de tierra y con pequeño moretón en la cabeza.

\- Me encontré con un viejo amigo - le respondió este mientras cogía el abrigo y la bufanda que tenía entre sus manos y se lo daba a la peli-roja - ten, abrígate con esto.

Anna se coloco las prendas y enseguida sintió como su cuerpo entraba en calor. Le agradeció a Kristoff dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero enseguida volvió su preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba su novio. Al volver a preguntar, Kristoff solo le dijo que prefería olvidarlo y comenzaron a caminar alrededor de toda la plaza.

Si la feria era impresionante de día, lo era aún más de noche. Cientos de personas paseaban tranquilamente por todo el lugar, iluminados por las velas y faroles que colgaban de los puestos y acompañados por los alegres cantos de algunos leñadores que se habían juntado a brindar en una de las esquinas. Y entre toda la gente que había allí, varios eran pobladores de Arendelle que al reconocer a la feliz pareja se acercaban a ellos y los saludaban con amabilidad. Anna siempre les respondía a todos con una enorme sonrisa y unas cálidas palabras; pero en cambio Kristoff solo les devolvía el saludo con un poco de frialdad, ya que aún no se había acostumbrado del todo a relacionarse con la gente. Anna se dio cuenta de ello; pero no le dijo nada ya que sabía que en el fondo Kristoff solo estaba algo nervioso y tímido por lo nuevo que era todo esto para él. Y además, tenerlo a su lado era todo lo que le importaba en ese momento, el resto lo resolverían juntos después.

\- Kristoff, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - le dijo Anna cuando ambos se detuvieron para ver un concurso de cortadores de hielo que había atraído la mirada del rubio desde hacía rato.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el encuentro con mi "amigo"?

\- No, no. Es otra cosa.

\- Entonces dime - le respondió Kristoff observando atentamente a los competidores.

\- ¿Cómo obtuviste el peluche?

\- Oh, bueno. Después de que te fueras y me dejarás solo, el viejo comenzó a decir unas cuantas cosas de ti y… digamos que después de tener una pequeña charla no le quedó otra opción más que darme el peluche.

\- ¡Kristoff! – le reprendió Anna con una mirada sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste amenazar a un pobre viejito?

\- ¿Quien dijo algo sobre amenazar? – le respondió el rubio alzando una ceja – además él se lo busco, no debió haber hablado mal de ti.

\- Pero de todas formas, solo era un viejo – continuó reprendiéndole la princesa.

\- Sí, un viejo pícaro – le respondió nuevamente Kristoff mientras volvía a poner atención en el concurso.

La noche siguió transcurriendo con tranquilidad en el pueblo. Poco a poco, los puestos iban apagando sus luces y guardando sus cosas para irse a descansar, mientras que otros recién llegaban y ocupaban los lugares dejados por estos. El concurso ya había terminado y la pareja seguía caminando con calma por toda la feria. Sin embargo cuando ambos vieron el enorme reloj que se alzaba en una de las calles del pueblo se dieron cuenta que ya era hora de irse.

\- Vaya, parece que es un poco tarde – dijo Kristoff con un poco de asombro al ver la hora que era.

\- Si - le respondió la princesa también asombrada - será mejor que volvamos al castillo o sino Elsa nos regañara.

\- De acuerdo, pero antes de volver quiero mostrarte algo – le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa mientras la cogía de la mano para guiarla.

Juntos corrieron por todo el pueblo hasta llegar a un lugar en donde varias personas se encontraban reunidas en torno a una enorme fila de extraños bultos en forma de palos que apuntaban al cielo.

\- Kristoff, que es lo que quieres mostrar…

\- Shh… se paciente.

Anna estaba a punto de responderle, pero la llegada de un enorme sujeto que llevaba una antorcha consigo se lo impidió. La gente comenzó a murmurar y cuando el sujeto prendió con su antorcha todos los bultos que estaban frente a ellos un recuerdo de su infancia llegó de pronto a su cabeza.

\- ¡Fuegos artificiales! – gritó la princesa con emoción al recordar el nombre de aquellos bultos.

Kristoff no le respondió ya que en ese instante decenas de luces de colores comenzaron a adornar todo el firmamento.

\- Vaya – le dijo Anna a su novio mientras admiraba las luces en el cielo con Nevisca fuertemente entre sus brazos – son más hermosas de lo que recuerdo.

\- ¿Ya las habías visto antes? – le preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

\- Si, cuando era una niña – le respondió ella con algo de nostalgia- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo…

Kristoff prefirió no hacer más preguntas y en vez de eso, se colocó detrás de Anna pasando sus brazos alrededor ella y atrayéndola hacia él. La peli-roja se ruborizó un poco, pero se sentía feliz al tenerlo cerca. El tiempo pasó y más luces seguían brillando en lo alto del cielo, atrayendo la mirada de más personas en toda la feria.

\- Kristoff, ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta? – le soltó Anna después de varios minutos de silencio entre los dos.

\- Últimamente estás muy curiosa Anna.

\- Nooo – le dijo la peli-roja soltando una risita - es solo que había tenido esta pregunta desde que salimos del castillo.

\- Entonces dime

\- ¿De que habían estado hablando tú y Elsa esta mañana?

Kristoff estaba a punto de responderle, pero repentinamente las palabras que le había dicho Elsa esta mañana volvieron a resonar en su cabeza. "No te olvides, ni una palabra de esto a Anna". Y lo mejor era hacerle caso a la reina.

Sobre todo si esta es capaz de congelarte por arruinar su sorpresa.

\- Lo siento Anna – le dijo Kristoff tras unos segundos – es un secreto.

\- ¡Por favor!, te prometo que no le diré nada a Elsa - insistió Anna mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

\- Sabes que eso no volverá a funcionar conmigo – le respondió Kristoff tratando de aguantarse la risa al verla intentar eso nuevamente.

Al darse cuenta de que no lograría sacarle nada, la peli-roja infló sus cachetes e hizo otro de sus berrinches. Pero en ese momento, la pareja giró sorprendida al escuchar un gran alboroto provocado por todas las personas presentes allí, ya que se estaban a punto de lanzar al cielo los últimos cohetes que se habían guardado para el gran final. Pero esta vez fue uno de los guardias de Arendelle el que tomó la antorcha y prendió los cohetes, que al encenderse se elevaron y estallaron en el cielo formando entre todos un enorme copo de nieve en honor a la reina Elsa.

\- ¡Wao! – gritó la princesa con emoción – ojalá Elsa este viendo todo esto desde el castillo.

\- Estoy seguro que sí Anna – le respondió el rubio mientras admiraba el cielo.

\- Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí Kristoff – le agradeció la princesa mientras se acercaba a su novio viéndolo fijamente a los ojos.

Kristoff vio en su mirada a la dulce y tierna chica que había conocido en las montañas, a la chica que ahora estaba a tan solo unos centímetros de él. El rubio la tomó de la cintura con delicadeza, para finalmente acariciar su mejilla y darle un beso en los labios.

Al separarse y verse nuevamente ambos se ruborizaron un poco. Pero tras uno segundos el rubio montañero tomó la mano de su princesa y juntos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al castillo, acompañados en el camino por el enorme copo de nieve que resplandecía en lo alto del firmamento.

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos mis lectores :D. Este capítulo es el más largo hasta ahora y lo hice para compensar lo corto del anterior. Lose, lose, quizá se me pasó un poco la mano en lo que respecta a amor, pero bueno quería hacer un capítulo donde halla Kristanna a full y lo logré.

Y ahora a contestar a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de dejar un review:

 **Stefani puelles:** Me alegra que te guste la historia :D y trataré de actualizar pronto.

 **peste21:** Gracias, si lose traté de acercarme lo más posible a la personalidad de Elsa aunque me llevó analizarla bien.

 **SakuraPrincess1111:** Jajajaja siii, desde que vi la película quería crear una historia de Kristanna. Y sobre los siguientes capítulos, trataré de subirlos lo más pronto posible :3.

 **Romi:** Siii, Elsa es mi segundo personaje favorito de Frozen. Poco a poco Romi, Elsa y Kristoff recién están comenzando a volverse más cercanos. Sip, se sitúa antes de Frozen fever, exactamente un mes antes.

Bueno, aquí acaba "contestando los reviews de mis lectores". Recuerda, si la historia te gusto déjame un review para hacérmelo saber, eso me motiva cada vez más.

Aquí nos separamos nuevamente mis guardias de la noche, los veré en la siguiente oportunidad. Cuídense todos :3

Alexander Snow


	4. Capítulo 4: El regreso de Hans

_"Son aquellos pequeños detalles los que realmente enamoran"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

\- ¡Woo!- exclamó la reina muy sorprendida al ver desde la ventana de su estudio un enorme copo de nieve que brillaba en el cielo - ¿Realmente lo hicieron para mí?

\- Así es su majestad, todos en la feria lo estuvimos planeando desde hace días - le respondió Kai lleno de emoción - es la forma en la que le agradecemos todo lo que ha hecho por el reino.

Al escuchar aquello, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Elsa. Habían pasado solo unos meses desde que ella le devolvió el verano a Arendelle y asumió la corona, pero gracias al apoyo de los miembros del consejo y los constantes ánimos que le daban Anna, Kristoff y Olaf logró traerle en poco tiempo la paz y prosperidad al reino. Ahora las fronteras se extendían cada vez más por los fiordos mientras que el comercio crecía gracias a todos los tratados mercantiles que ella había firmado; y si bien se distanció de las Islas del Sur y cortó todo contacto con Weselton las buenas relaciones con los demás reinos lo compensaban.

\- Su alteza – escucho decir a sus espaldas - ¿Se encuentra bien?

\- ¿Eh?…oh...sí, estoy bien – le respondió Elsa mientras se alejaba de la ventana y volvía tranquilamente hacia su escritorio – es solo que no me esperaba esta hermosa sorpresa.

\- Se la merece su majestad. Todos nos sentimos muy orgullosos de tenerla como nuestra reina y estoy seguro que sus padres también hubieran pensado lo mismo.

\- Gracias Kai - le dijo la rubi-plateada con amabilidad al tomar asiento - pero dime, ¿Cómo han estado yendo las cosas en la feria estos días?

\- Todo ha estado yendo de maravilla su majestad. Los ingresos del comercio han aumentado gracias a que cada día más y más personas llegan de distintos lugares para vender sus mercancías en la feria o para comprarlas. Claro que los ladrones han querido aprovecharse de esta situación, pero hemos previsto esto y ahora varios de nuestros soldados están vigilando las calles del pueblo. De hecho, ellos mismos fueron los que lanzaron el copo de nieve al cielo.

\- ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

\- Porque ellos fueron los que nos dieron esa idea.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si majestad. Cuando todos nos reunimos en el pueblo para decidir cuál iba a ser su sorpresa, varios soldados salieron de entre la multitud y sugirieron lanzar al cielo un enorme copo de nieve en su honor. Y como a todos nos pareció una buena idea, acordamos que eso sería lo que haríamos.

\- Wao, ahora sí que estoy muy sorprendida - le respondió Elsa, ya que hasta donde sabía los soldados de Arendelle no se caracterizaban por hacer ese tipo de detalles.

\- Lose, nosotros también nos sorprendimos bastante. Por lo general ellos son un poco serios e indiferentes con estas cosas, pero creo que por el aprecio y admiración que le tienen a usted se olvidaron por un momento de esa actitud fría y nos ayudaron con los preparativos.

\- ¿De verdad me aprecian? - preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

\- !Por supuesto! - le respondió Kai un poco extrañado por esa pregunta - ellos siempre dicen sentirse muy agradecidos de tener a una reina fuerte y decidida como usted en el trono.

\- Vaya... - dijo Elsa muy conmovida al escuchar todo lo que sus súbditos hicieron por ella esta noche - ...realmente no tengo palabras para agradecerles a todos ustedes.

\- No hay nada que agradecer majestad, es un placer para nosotros. Pero ahora si me permite, debo ir a terminar de arreglar algunas cosas en el gran salón antes de irme a descansar.

\- Pero Kai, ¿No crees que se te olvida algo? – le dijo Elsa mientras señalaba un pequeño bulto de papeles que el regordete mayordomo traía consigo.

\- Oh, cierto. Con todo esto de la sorpresa casi me olvido de entregarle esto – le respondió este mientras colocaba los papeles sobre la mesa – son algunas cartas y tratados que acaban de llegar al castillo hace un par de horas. Le recomiendo que las lea antes de irse a dormir, no vaya a ser que todo se le acumule para mañana.

\- No te preocupes Kai, las revisaré antes de irme a descansar.

\- Bueno, con su permiso majestad, ahora si me retiro a terminar de cumplir mis deberes - le dijo el mayordomo mientras hacía una reverencia y salía de su estudio.

Al encontrarse sola en la habitación, Elsa lanzó un suspiró y agarró el bulto de papeles que tenía enfrente. "Será mejor que inicie con todo esto o sino me desvelare otra vez" pensó recordando como hace varios días por haber estado jugando con Olaf toda la tarde se había olvidado por completo de revisar unos acuerdos y por eso tuvo que quedarse hasta muy tarde trabajando. Pero justo cuando iba a coger la primera carta, la rubi-plateada escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban por los pasillos y tocaban la puerta.

\- Adelante – dijo ya adivinando de quienes se trataban.

En ese momento la perilla de la puerta giró y Anna y Kristoff aparecieron en la entrada del estudio. Elsa se sorprendió un poco cuando vio que Anna traía consigo un enorme peluche en forma de oso, pero supuso que de seguro Kristoff se lo había comprado en la feria. Cuando ambos entraron y vieron a la reina en su escritorio se acercaron a ella para saludarla. Primero fue la peli-roja quien corrió hacia su hermana para darle un fuerte abrazo ya que no la había visto en todo el día; y luego Kristoff quien la saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

\- Kristoff, creo ya hablamos acerca de las formalidades conmigo – le dijo Elsa mientras cruzaba los brazos y esbozaba una sonrisa.

\- Lo siento Elsa – le dijo Kristoff al recordar la conversación que había tenido con ella en la mañana.

\- No te preocupes, yo sé que es un poco difícil pero con el tiempo te acostumbraras.

Luego de ello, los tres se sentaron en uno de los muebles de la habitación y Anna comenzó a contarle a Elsa acerca de todo lo que hicieron en la feria. Y mientras ella más la escuchaba, más feliz y tranquila se sentía al saber que Kristoff siempre estaría al lado de su pequeña hermana para cuidarla, protegerla y sobre todo para evitar que su sonrisa se borre de su rostro.

\- ... y luego Kristoff apareció frente a mí y me entregó a Nevisca - le dijo Anna mientras abrazaba su peluche y veía tiernamente a su novio - aunque aún sigo un poco molesta con él por haber tenido que amenazar a ese viejito para conseguirlo.

\- ¿Que Kristoff hizo qué? - preguntó la rubi-plateada mientras alzaba una ceja y miraba sorprendida al rubio.

\- Ah... y Elsa - le dijo el joven recolector mientras se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía con nerviosismo. - ¿Kai llegó a avisarte sobre la sorpresa que te hicimos?

\- ¿Te refieres al copo de nieve? - le preguntó Anna a su novio casi al instante, a lo que este le respondió con un gesto afirmativo - ¿Así que era una sorpresa y no me dijiste?

\- Es que tenía miedo de que si te lo decía quizá se te podría haber escapado... - le respondió el rubio recordando las últimas palabras que le dijeron los pobladores que se acercaron a él justo antes de volver al castillo después de la reunión para acordar la sorpresa de Elsa: "Kristoff, sabemos que Anna es la princesa de Arendelle y tu novia, pero por favor no le digas nada acerca de la sorpresa que estamos preparando. Tú sabes que a veces puede ser un poco... indiscreta". Al inicio solo los miró y asintió, le parecía muy extraña esa petición que le hacían e incluso hasta un poco exagerada. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, mientras más pensaba en ello, más se daba cuenta de que tal vez aquellas personas tenían algo de razón - ...no eres muy buena guardando secretos que digamos Anna.

\- !Pero si yo se guardar secretos¡ - le respondió la peli-roja haciendo otro de sus pucheros al ver las sonrisas burlonas que tenían Kristoff y Elsa - ¿O acaso le he dicho a alguien sobre el moretón que tienes en tu cabeza?

\- ¿Tienes un moretón? - le preguntó Elsa cambiando la expresión de su rostro y viendo más detenidamente al rubio. Y en efecto si tenía un pequeño moretón encima de la frente, solo que su cabello lo ocultaba casi por completo y por eso no se había dado cuenta.

\- Es una larga historia, pero creo que ya es muy tarde para contarla - dijo Kristoff mientras señalaba el reloj de madera que colgaba en una de las paredes y se levantaba para despedirse de Elsa y Anna e irse al pueblo a descansar un poco antes de volver a las montañas.

\- ¿De verdad tienes que irte ya? – le preguntó Anna mientras se levantaba del mueble.

\- Si - respondió el rubio con resignación - mañana debo levantarme muy temprano para ir a las montañas.

\- ¿Qué?, ¡Pero si llegaste hace apenas un día! – le dijo Anna tratando de convencerlo de quedarse - ¿Porque tienes que volver tan pronto?

\- Anna, la temporada de recolección acabará en unos cuantos días ya que pronto las tormentas y heladas cubrirán los fiordos durante todo el otoño e invierno. Es por eso que debo ir y aprovechar al máximo el poco tiempo que aún queda. Solo serán unos días, te lo prometo.

\- ¿De verdad lo prometes?

\- Si

\- ...está bien - le dijo finalmente Anna mientras se acercaba al rubio y lo abrazaba con fuerza - sabes que te voy a estar esperando.

\- Lose - le respondió el rubio - eso es lo que siempre me ha motivado a volver.

Al escuchar aquello, la peli-roja lanzó un suspiró y se aferró con más fuerza a su novio. En un principio a ella no le gustaba ver como Kristoff se iba a las montañas junto a Sven durante varios días o semanas enteras para luego regresar completamente exhausto. Entendía que eso era parte de él, el recolectar hielo, dormir poco y trabajar mucho; pero a veces pensaba que era demasiado. En varias oportunidades tuvo la tentación de pedirle que dejara de ir y se quedara con ella en el castillo, pero luego recapacitaba y se daba cuenta de que solo estaría siendo egoísta al quererlo para ella todo el tiempo. Para Kristoff el hielo era su vida y alejarlo de eso sería como si a ella la volvieran a alejar de su hermana, no podría vivir sin ello. Quería mucho a Kristoff pero también quería darle su espacio, por eso con el tiempo aprendió a aceptar su trabajo e incluso lo apoyaba a seguir con él.

Y así los dos permanecieron abrazados durante varios minutos hasta que los ligeros tosidos de la reina les hicieron recordar que no estaba solos en la habitación.

\- Elsa - dijo Kristoff mientras se separaba rápido de Anna - ¿No te importa si vengo mañana temprano para recoger a Sven?, odiaría tener que levantarlo ahora que está durmiendo tranquilo.

\- No hay problema Kristoff - le respondió la rubi-plateada mientras lanzaba una risita al ver su cara totalmente roja - le avisaré a los guardias que estén atentos para abrirte la puerta cuando llegues.

\- Gracias. Pues bueno... - dijo Kristoff mientras pensaba si debía despedirse de ella con un apretón de manos, dándole una reverencia o...

Pero en ese momento sintió como Elsa se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba. Era la primera vez desde que se conocieron que ella hacia algo como esto, ya que hasta donde recordaba sus saludos y despedidas casi se limitaban a un "Hola" y un "Hasta luego". Por un instante no supo que hacer así que giró su cabeza y vió como Anna daba pequeños saltitos y le sonreía haciéndole señas de que le devolviera el abrazo.

\- Ya eres como de la familia Kristoff - le dijo Elsa lo suficientemente alto para que él y la peli-roja escucharan - quizá sea bueno que empecemos a tratarnos como tal.

El rubio se alegró al escucharla y le correspondió el abrazo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de decirle algo las palabras de la reina lo interrumpieron.

\- Pero si vuelvo a verlos tan juntos, no tendré otra opción más que congelarlos a ambos - le dijo en un susurro para que Anna no la escuchara.

Kristoff no supo si interpretar esto como una broma o una advertencia, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era ser más precavido a la próxima. Recordando que al día siguiente debía levantarse temprano para recoger a Sven, el rubio se separó de Elsa y sonriéndole a las dos chicas cruzó la puerta del estudio para irse al pueblo a descansar un poco. Anna solo se acercó hacia la ventana y vio como Kristoff salía por las puertas del castillo. "Lo voy a extrañar mucho" se dijo para sí misma, pero justo en ese momento una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

\- ¿Sabes Elsa?, creo que yo también me iré a descansar - le dijo la peli-roja mientras se despedía de ella y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la puerta.

Pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de salir de la habitación un muro de hielo apareció frente a ella y la hizo parar en seco.

\- Anna conozco esa sonrisa - exclamó Elsa mientras avanzaba hacia su hermana para tratar de descubrir cuál sería su siguiente travesura - ¿Que estás tramando ahora?

\- ¿Yo?, no estoy tramando nada.

\- Anna...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Uhhhh... - suspiró la rubi-plateada al darse cuenta de que por más que insistiera Anna no le diría cuál era su plan - ... solo trata de no romper o quemar nada ¿sí?

La peli-roja asintió con la cabeza y desapareció por los pasillos. "Que estará tramando ahora" pensó Elsa mientras regresaba a su escritorio. Conociéndola, sus travesuras podían ir desde comer chocolates a escondidas de Gerda hasta sabotear el trineo de Kristoff. Olvidando esos pensamientos, Elsa se sentó y comenzó a revisar las cartas y tratados que tenía allí en frente. Pero de pronto la reina palideció al ver que una de ellas llevaba el sello de las Islas del Sur.

\- Oh no... - exclamó mientras cogía la carta y se imaginaba lo peor. Si llegaba una carta de las Islas de Sur solo era por una razón.

Hans Westerguard.

Desde que Hans fue llevado a las Islas del Sur, tanto su padre como ella habían tratado de ponerle fin al asunto y decidir cuál sería el seria el castigo del décimo tercer príncipe. Sin embargo la situación era muy complicada ya que si bien Hans había intentado asesinarla a ella y a su hermana, también era parte de la familia real y no podía estar en prisión. Es por ese motivo que el rey había sugerido hace unas semanas que quizá la mejor opción para ambos era que a Hans se le despojará de su título de príncipe y fuese enviado a Arendelle para servir en el castillo. Al inicio Elsa pensó en negarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que si lo hacía podría perder todos los tratados que tenía con Las Islas del Sur y lo último que necesitaba era quedarse sin aliados. Sobre todo cuando el duque de Weselton prometió venganza por romper el comercio con ellos. Por eso tuvo que aceptar esa idea como una posibilidad, claro que cuando le envió su carta al rey puso énfasis en que aquello debía ser tomado como _la última opción._ Y ahora tenía su respuesta.

Lentamente la rubi-plateada abrió la carta que tenía entre sus manos y comenzó a leer.

 _Para su Majestad, la reina Elsa de Arendelle:_

 _Acabo de leer su respuesta y entiendo perfectamente todas sus preocupaciones respecto a mi sugerencia, pero lamento decirle que me he quedado sin más alternativas._

 _Como usted sabe desde hace mucho tiempo he estado buscando una forma en la que mi hijo pague por todas sus deshonrosas acciones. Sin embargo debido a las leyes de las Islas del Sur y a que es parte de mi familia se me es imposible aplicarle un castigo justo en mi reino. Por eso y con mucho pesar debo informarle que dentro de los próximos días a mi hijo Hans Westerguard se le despojará su título de príncipe y será enviado a Arendelle para servir en su castillo. Desde ese momento en adelante usted dispondrá de total poder sobre él._

 _Espero que comprenda la decisión que estoy tomando. Créame que se me es más difícil a mí hacer esto, sobre todo porque es de mi hijo de quien hablamos. Mi esposa ha estado tratando de disuadirme estos días argumentando que por ser el menor de todos sintió ese deseo de demostrar que él también podía ser rey. Pero personalmente yo no comparto esas ideas y la mayoría de mis hijos tampoco, no se puede justificar las acciones de Hans y las rechazo totalmente._

 _Sin otro asunto más que discutir y esperando que el tiempo en Arendelle le sirva a mi hijo para comprender la gravedad de sus actos._

 _Se despide de su majestad._

 _Markus Westerguard, Rey de las Islas del Sur._

Elsa frunció el ceño al terminar de leer la carta. Había tenido la pequeña esperanza de que el rey encontraría una forma para que el peli-rojo cumpliera su condena sin tener que volver a Arendelle. Pero ahora esa esperanza se había esfumado por completo.

\- Él va a volver... - dijo en voz baja mientras levantaba la vista y se daba cuenta de que varias partes del estudio se habían cubierto con una ligera capa de hielo.

Luego de desvanecer todo con un rápido movimiento de su mano, la rubi-plateada colocó la carta a un lado y se levantó para poder ir a uno de los jardines que se encontraba a las afueras del castillo.

Al llegar allí buscó con la mirada el pequeño arroyo a donde ella se había acostumbrado a ir cada vez que necesitaba despejarse un poco, ya sea por que estuviera muy estresada o porque quisiera estar un momento a solas. Con tranquilidad se sentó en las orillas del arroyo y respiró profundamente, necesitaba relajarse para poder pensar con claridad. Aún no sabía cuál iba a ser la reacción de Anna al saber que el hombre que intentó asesinarla no solo iba a volver, sino que además se quedaría en el castillo. Pero luego habría tiempo para pensar en ello, la llegada de Hans sería aproximadamente dentro de una semana y hasta entonces lo más importante era buscar una manera de protegerla del peli-rojo. Claro que fácilmente podría hacerlo con sus poderes, pero como era la reina sus obligaciones le impedían estar siempre al pendiente de su hermana. Es por eso que necesitaba de alguien que la apoyara, alguien que fuera cercano y de confianza, alguien con quien Anna se sintiera a gusto, alguien como...

\- Kristoff - susurró la rubi-plateada.

Él podía ayudarla. Lo único que debería hacer era quedarse en el castillo para que así Anna se sintiera un poco más tranquila y segura. Y no habría inconveniente con su trabajo ya que él mismo dijo que por las tormentas se le sería imposible ir a recolectar hielo en los próximos meses. Incluso si lo deseaba Sven podía quedarse en los establos donde de seguro estaría más que cómodo y así no tendría que descuidarlo. Ahora tan solo necesitaba preguntarle a Kristoff si aceptaría quedarse a vivir con ellas en el castillo, aunque Elsa ya sabía cuál iba a ser su respuesta conociendo lo mucho que el rubio quería y se preocupaba por Anna. Pero eso sí, debía decírselo lo más pronto posible para que así estuviera al tanto de toda la situación. "Mañana vendrá para recoger a Sven e irse a recolectar hielo, no creo que le moleste regalarme un minuto o dos" pensó Elsa mientras se levantaba y contemplaba las aguas de la cascada caer desde lo alto de la montaña.

El lugar era muy hermoso y solitario, justo como le gustaba a ella. Le hubiera encantado quedarse un poco más de tiempo, pero tenía que volver a su estudio para terminar de revisar los papeles que aún tenía encima de su escritorio e irse a dormir ya que al día siguiente tenía muchas cosas por hacer.

 **-O-O-O-**

A la mañana siguiente Kristoff se levantó de la cama muy temprano y lo primero que sintió fue el delicioso aroma de pan recién horneado y carne asada. Y eso solo podía significar una cosa, la señora Olga ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Luego de darse una ducha rápida y cambiarse, el rubio cogió las cosas que necesitaría para su viaje a las montañas y salió del cuarto. Después de bajar las escaleras que conectaban a todas las habitaciones del segundo piso con el comedor, avanzó hacia una de las mesas que estaban vacías y se sentó en ella. Casi al instante una chica alta, de cabello rizado, de unos 18 años y con un rostro amigable apareció frente a él trayendo consigo una bandeja llena de comida.

\- Buenos días Kristoff - le dijo la chica mientras colocaba sobre la mesa lo que el rubio siempre tomaba por las mañanas: un jugo de zanahorias, unos panes y un gran trozo de carne. - ¿Vas a volver a ir a recolectar hielo?

\- Así es Marian - le respondió Kristoff mientras le daba un trago al jugo que tenía en frente y comenzaba a comer a toda prisa - aunque esta vez tan serán solo unos días.

\- Ten cuidado de igual forma. Sabes que las montañas pueden ser traicioneras, sobre todo en esta época del año.

\- Relájate, recuerda que soy un recolector experto - le dijo Kristoff fanfarroneando - además siempre tengo a Sven para que me proteja.

\- Oh y hablando de tu reno, ¿Porque no está durmiendo en el establo? - le preguntó Marian - ¿o es que planeas ir esta vez si él?

Pero antes de que Kristoff le respondiera, una señora rechoncha y con canas comenzó a llamar a Marian desde el mostrador para que la ayudara en la cocina.

\- Sera mejor que vaya, ya sabes cómo es la señora Olga - le dijo Marian mientras se despedía del rubio con una sonrisa y se iba.

Kristoff vió como Marian avanzaba por las mesas y cruzaba la puerta de la cocina. Casi siempre era la misma rutina con ella en la posada desde hacía cuatro meses: Se levantaba, tomaba una ducha, cogía sus cosas e iba al comedor y finalmente ella aparecía casi al instante con la bandeja llena de comida. Al terminar de comer Kristoff vió la hora en el reloj que colgaba encima del mostrador y se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de irse al castillo para recoger a Sven. Con pereza se levantó de la mesa, pagó la comida y salió de la posada. Afuera soplaba un viento helado, pero como llevaba puestos su chompa y pantalón de lona aquello no le molestó.

Camino durante varios minutos hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo en donde dos guardias se encontraban de pie custodiándola.

\- Buenos días joven Kristoff - dijo uno de los guardias mientras avanzaba hacia él y extendía la mano - la reina Elsa nos informó que iba a llegar. Por favor, entréguenos el saco para que podamos inspeccionarlo y le dejemos pasar.

\- Pero Derek, me conoces desde hace más de cuatro meses.

\- Sin excepciones Bjorgman.

Kristoff lanzó un resoplido y les entregó el saco que traía consigo en donde se encontraban todas las cosas para su viaje. A veces se preguntaba si los guardias solo lo hacían porque era su trabajo o solo para molestarlo. Al terminar de revisar los guardias le devolvieron su saco a Kristoff y le dejaron entrar. Cuando el rubio llegó al establo encontró a Sven todavía dormido sobre el montón de heno que le había preparada para que durmiera el día anterior.

\- Hey, despierta tenemos trabajo que hacer Sven - le dijo Kristoff mientras colocaba sus cosas a un lado y lo zarandeaba

\- " _Solo cinco minutos más por favor_ "

\- Nada de cinco minutos más. Recuerda que tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Con pesadez el reno se comenzó a levantar pero enseguida volvió a caer por el sueño que tenía, solo que en vez de caer sobre el heno calló sobre Kristoff.

\- !Sven, me estas ahogando! - dijo el rubio mientras trataba de sacarse al reno de encima.

Al notar que se había echado sobre su amigo y no sobre el heno Sven se levantó de inmediato y con una sonrisa trató de disculparse.

\- " _Perdón por caerme encima de ti amigo_ "

\- Olvídalo - dijo Kristoff mientras se sacudía el pelo y sacaba de su saco unas cuantas zanahorias - ten, come esto amigo lo necesitaras para...

No pudo terminar de completar la frase porque en ese momento Sven le arranchó las zanahorias y se las empezó a comer.

\- Tienes suerte de que ya halla comido Sven - dijo Kristoff levantándose y colocando sus cosas en el trineo que se encontraba a un lado del establo.

Pero en ese momento escucho que alguien acababa de entrar, por lo que se dirigió a la entrada y cuando vio de quien se trataba no pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Hola Kristoff, veo que ya te preparas para ir a las montañas.

\- Emm, sí. Tan solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas más antes de partir y esperar a que Sven termine de comer.

\- Bueno Kristoff - dijo Elsa avanzando hacia el rubio - espero que no te importe, pero necesito hablar contigo de algo sumamente urgente.

Kristoff notó enseguida en el rostro de Elsa una expresión de preocupación, así que sin perder más tiempo ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas que había cerca y Elsa le comenzó a contar todo acerca de la carta del rey Markus, el regreso de Hans y la idea que tuvo sobre cómo proteger a su hermana.

\- ...así que por eso necesito que te quedes en el castillo para que así Anna pueda sentirse más segura. ¿Lo harás?

El rubio meditó por unos segundos su respuesta. Elsa realmente tenía razón, mientras ella estuviera ocupada en sus obligaciones él podía cuidar de Anna y vigilar a Hans, además durante los próximos meses no volvería a recolectar hielo por las tormentas. El único problema era que aún no sabía si llegaría a acostumbrarse a vivir en el castillo, pero luego pensó que con el tiempo lo lograría. Ahora lo más importante era asegurarse de que Anna estuviera a salvo.

\- Creo... creo que puedo quedarme en el castillo.

\- Oh gracias Kristoff - le respondió Elsa lanzando un suspiro - no sabes el alivio que me das.

\- No te preocupes, pero tú también ten cuidado. Recuerda que ese infeliz puede tratar de hacerte daño.

\- ¿Me parece o te estas preocupando por mí? - le preguntó Elsa con una sonrisa burlona.

Kristoff no supo que responder. Quería a Elsa como a una hermana, y aunque a veces era algo fría últimamente le agradaba conversar con ella.

\- Tranquilo Kristoff, recuerda que yo puedo defenderme sola - volvió a decir Elsa haciendo una pequeña demostración de sus poderes - al menor intento que haga Hans de atacarme a mí o a ustedes lo convertiré en un bloque de hielo.

\- Esta bien, está bien - le respondió Kristoff riéndose al tiempo que se levantaba de la silla - será mejor que vaya por Sven y el trineo para irnos de una vez.

\- No te olvides Kristoff, tienes que estar aquí en menos de una semana - le recordó Elsa siguiéndolo.

\- Relájate Elsa, tan solo estaré unos días - dijo el rubio mientras iba al trineo y cogía de su saco un par de zanahorias y le ofrecía uno a Elsa - ¿Zanahoria?

Elsa solo sonrió con nerviosismo y aceptó. Pero cuando le dio el primer mordisco sintió que casi se rompe los dientes. "Demonios - dijo Elsa para sí misma mientras mordía una y otra vez la zanahoria para poder sacar un trozo - ¿cómo hace Kristoff para comerse esto?, pareciera que estuviera tratando de comer piedras".

\- ¿No te gustan? - le dijo el rubio aguantándose la risa de ver a Elsa tratar de comer la zanahoria.

\- Claro que sí, es... solo que... - dijo Elsa mordiendo más fuerte la zanahoria - !Lo logré!

Kristoff no pudo aguantar más y al ver la risa del rubio, Elsa lo cubrió de hielo.

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No me volveré a reír - dijo el rubio desde el suelo.

Luego de ello Kristoff amarró el trineo a Sven y junto a Elsa se dirigió a la entrada del castillo. Pero justo cuando iba a partir luego de haberse despedido de la reina una voz lo llamó desde la distancia.

\- ¡Kristoff!

El rubio volteó y vió que Anna corría hacía él trayendo consigo un bulto entre sus brazos. Tanto él como Elsa se sorprendieron bastante cuando la vieron llegar, hasta donde sabían ambos ella no era de las personas que se levantaban temprano.

\- Anna - dijo Kristoff bajando del trineo y acercándose a ella - ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Bueno, quería prepararte algo para el camino - dijo Anna un poco sonrojada mientras le entregaba un cesto lleno de comida

\- Tú... ¿Tú lo preparaste? - preguntó Kristoff cogiendo el paquete.

\- Bueno... sí. Me pase toda la noche viendo libros de cocina.

En ese instante Anna se percató de la presencia de su hermana.

\- !Elsa! , ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

\- O nada - le respondió Elsa quien aún estaba asombrada por lo que había hecho Anna, ella nunca en su vida había cocinado y temía que la comida que estuviera en el cesto no fuera completamente..."comestible". Enseguida le dirigió una mirada al rubio y se dio cuenta de que este pensaba lo mismo - tan solo quería hablar con Kristoff.

\- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó la peli-roja al ver que Kristoff y su hermana habían cruzado miradas - últimamente los dos me están ocultando muchas cosas.

\- Te lo diremos a su tiempo Anna - le dijo Elsa mientras se acercaba a su hermana - pero no ahora.

\- Esta bien... - respondió Anna con resignación, y se dirigió nuevamente a Kristoff - ten cuidado ¿Si?

\- Lo tendré, gracias por la comida - dijo Kristoff dejando el paquete en el trineo y se acercándose a Anna - volveré lo más pronto posible.

Anna le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazo, quería sentir sus brazos alrededor suyo una última vez antes de que partiera. Esta vez Elsa no tosió ni nada, tan solo se quedó viéndolos. Cuando Kristoff se separó de la peli-roja, montó nuevamente su trineo y dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a ambas partió rumbo a las montañas.

Anna se quedó unos minutos más en la puerta hasta que sintió que su hermana tocaba sus hombros.

\- Entremos Anna - le dijo Elsa con cariño - de seguro Kai ya tiene el desayuno listo, luego si lo deseas puedes ir a tu habitación a dormir un poco más.

Anna aceptó gustosa y junto a Elsa entró al castillo.

* * *

Hola de nuevo mis cuervos. Perdón la demora, se que han pasado más o menos algo de 2 meses desde la última vez que actualicé, pero como he tenido tantos trabajos, proyectos y exámenes se me ha sido difícil encontrar tiempo libre para escribir. Los que están en el último año del colegio me entienden bien.

Pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca. Y ahora a contestar a las personas que dejaron sus reviews (O en este caso, a la persona... Malditos :c)

 **Anna P. Rojas** : Jajajajaja si lose. Luego te enteraras lo que en realidad paso con el perrito. Quise agregar varios detalles al capítulo como el martillo, el copo de nieve, etc. Y no, no te volviste loca si cambie el sumary. Es que creo que Hans merece una segunda oportunidad para ser mejor persona xD y que de hecho no todo es su culpa.

Nos seguiremos leyendo (!actualiza pronto! :c )

Aquí acaba contestando los reviews. Recuerda, si la historia te gusto no te olvides dejar tu review, así sabré lo que opinas. Cuídense cuervos, ya nos veremos pronto.

Alexander Snow


	5. Capítulo 5: Nuevos compañeros

_"Aceptar nuestras culpa y aventurarse a lo nuevo no es de cobardes, es de valientes"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

El lugar en donde estaba echado no se parecía en nada a la cómoda y suave cama a la que había estado acostumbrado desde que era muy pequeño. Sentía que trataba de dormir en un pedazo de metal duro y frío. Al darse cuenta de que no lograría conciliar el sueño se sentó en el borde de la cama y miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban totalmente en aquel cuarto a donde su padre lo había mandado al enterarse que intentó asesinar en Arendelle tanto a la reina Elsa como a la princesa Anna. Aún recordaba con claridad las últimas palabras que le dijo este antes de que les ordenara a sus guardias sacarlo de su presencia y enviarlo a esa pequeña y sucia pocilga que tenía como habitación. «Eres mi hijo y por eso no puedo enviarte a prisión o darte un castigo como a los demás perros y traidores del reino, pero al menos me aseguraré de que pierdas tus privilegios como príncipe y te quedes encerrado en lo más oscuro del castillo». Felizmente días después su madre intercedió por él ante su padre para que pudiera salir unas cuantas horas al día.

En ese momento el sonido de unos pasos acercándose lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y de inmediato se levantó para ver de quien se trataba.

\- Oye Hans - dijo la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta. A juzgar por el tono de su voz podría jurar que se trataba de Albert - nuestro padre solicita tu presencia de inmediato en la sala de trono.

\- ¿Que acaso no tiene suficiente con mandarme a hacer trabajos forzados, ahora también quiere quitarme las pocas horas de sueño que...?

\- Cierra la boca y anda - lo cortó su hermano con desprecio - papá no está de buen humor.

«Nunca lo está», pensó mientras escuchaba los pasos de su hermano alejándose por los pasillos y se volvía a sentar en el borde de su cama. Todo esto le parecía muy raro, si su padre quería hablar con él en persona debía ser por un asunto muy serio e importante, porque de lo contrario tan solo habría enviado a uno de sus sirvientes para comunicarle el mensaje. Como lo mejor era no hacerlo esperar más, se levantó y cruzó la puerta de su habitación para dirigirse a donde lo estaban esperando. Tardó varios minutos en llegar ya que tenía que subir constantemente las escaleras y caminar por largos pasadizos, pero cuando finalmente llegó y estuvo frente a las puertas de la sala de trono ya no pudo moverse más. Por alguna razón sentía un miedo a lo que le esperaba del otro lado y por unos instantes sintió el deseo de alejarse corriendo y volver. Pero aquella idea se desvaneció tan rápido como vino y armándose de valor el peli-rojo abrió las puertas de la sala y entró.

Cuando era un niño su madre siempre lo sentaba sobre su regazo antes de irse a dormir y le contaba historias acerca de cómo los primeros de la familia Westerguard habían llegado a las Islas del Sur y con mucho esfuerzo edificaron sobre la base de una de las islas más grandes el enorme castillo en donde a partir de ese momento todos sus descendientes iban a vivir y gobernar. Hecho con sumo detalle; cada salón, pasillo, habitación y patio había sido construido con los materiales más hermosos traídos de lejanas tierras. Pero nada de eso se igualaba a la belleza de la sala de trono. Un espacio enorme y ricamente adornado en donde todos los miembros del consejo se ubicaban en dos filas hacia los extremos de la habitación, y en el medio sentado en un magnifico trono con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas se encontraba el rey junto a su esposa, su heredero y sus demás hijos.

Cuando Hans estuvo dentro, todos en el salón se callaron y dirigieron sus miradas hacia él. Tras unos segundos varios miembros de la corte empezaron a susurrar entre ellos algunas cosas inaudibles, probablemente acerca de él, pero prefirió ignorarlos y no darles importancia. Lo primero que hizo fue avanzar hacia donde se hallaban sentados su padre, su madre y sus hermanos pero entonces al verlos a la distancia se dio cuenta de que el asiento junto al rey estaba vacío.

\- Si a quien buscas es a nuestra madre puedes olvidarte de ello - le dijo su hermano Gregor, el mayor de todos y heredero de la corona de las Islas del Sur, con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro - ha zarpado del puerto anoche para ir a visitar a uno de nuestros aliados. De seguro le hará bien el cambio de clima.

\- Así como a ti también te haría bien un poco más de cerebro - dijo Hans - pero eso sería mucho pedir ¿No?

\- Más cuidado con esa lengua hermanito - respondió Gregor con un tono amenazante - recuerda que te diriges al heredero del trono y si no aprendes a comportar...

\- ¡Silencio! - rugió su padre para callarlos, y dirigiéndole una mirada a Gregor le dijo - ¿Así de infantil es como se debe comportar mi heredero?, porque si es así te recuerdo que hay doce personas que con gusto ocuparían tu posición.

\- Lo siento padre - se disculpó Gregor en voz baja - no volverá a ocurrir.

\- Por tu bien eso espero - le respondió el rey con tono amenazador mientras se volvía hacia Hans - ¿Y supongo que tú ya sabes porque te traje aquí verdad?

«¿Para perdonarme y devolverme mi habitación?»

\- No lo sé padre. Pero por algo importante me habrás llamado ¿no?, de lo contrario tan solo te habrías limitado a mandar a otro de tus mensajeros a la pocilga en donde vivo.

\- Bien sabes que mereces estar en esa pocilga luego de tu traición a Arendelle, Hans. Y creo que fuimos muy generosos al dejarte dormir allí, tienes suerte de que el establo estuviera demasiado lleno para que entraras tú.

\- Si con dormir te refieres a estar echado en un pedazo de metal, creo que preferiría el establo. Además lo único que quería era expandir nuestro territorio tomando Arendelle, no sabía que eso era tomado como traición.

\- ¡Lo es cuando tratas de asesinar a su reina y a su princesa! - le respondió su padre lleno de ira, provocando que Hans retrocediera unos pasos de donde estaba - Fuiste un cobarde al tratar de matar a esas dos chiquillas inocentes que tan solo llevaban unas cuantos días fuera de su castillo. La reina Elsa te ofreció su hospitalidad, tengo entendido que la princesa Anna estuvo enamorada de ti e incluso te dio el control de su reino mientras ella iba a traer de vuelta a su hermana. Y sin embargo tú jugaste con sus sentimientos y traicionaste su confianza dejándola encerrada en una de las habitaciones para que se convirtiera en una maldita estatua de hielo y luego fuiste en busca de la reina para terminar el trabajo. ¿No es así como paso todo? ¿O me estoy olvidando alguna parte?

Hans no pudo decirle nada en ese momento. Sabía que todo lo que su padre había dicho era cierto, pero solo lo hizo con la intención de demostrarle que también podía ser rey y que no era tan inútil como él y casi todos sus hermanos pensaban. Pero justo cuando ya iba a responderle, su padre se levantó de su trono y le pidió a todos los presentes que abandonaran el salón para que pudiera hablar a solas con su hijo.

\- Pero padre - protestó su hermano Ian, el tercero de todos - no podríamos quedarnos a ver cómo...

\- ¡No, ustedes en especial deben irse de aquí!

La frustración en la cara de Ian y el resto de sus hermanos hizo que una ligera sonrisa brotara del rostro de Hans. Y así uno a uno fueron abandonando la sala de trono junto a los miembros del consejo y los guardias. Y cuando finalmente estuvo solo con su padre, este tomo asiento y se pasó la mano por la cara.

\- Uhh... - resopló el rey mientras observaba a su hijo - ¿Hans, te das cuenta de lo que provocaste con tu estúpido intento de tomar Arendelle?

\- Solo hice lo que mejor me pareció para Las Islas del Sur y...

\- No - lo atajo su padre - hiciste lo que mejor te pareció a ti. La ambición te corrompió y dejaste que controlara todas tus acciones a tal punto que casi asesinas a dos personas inocentes. Y no solo manipulaste a tu antojo a esas dos chicas, sino que también manipulaste con mentiras a todos los dignatarios que confiaron en ti y creyeron en tu palabra. Ahora por tu culpa todos los reinos creen que nosotros somos una pila de traidores ambiciosos y que venderíamos a nuestra propia madre por un trono. Pero no voy a permitir que el buen nombre de la familia Westerguard quedé en los suelos por la arrogancia y los deseos egoístas de mi inútil hijo. Es por eso Hans que te despojo de tu título de príncipe de las Islas del Sur, a partir de este momento no serás conocido más que como Hans Westerguard. Y si yo fuera tú estaría muy agradecido por haberte dejado conservar nuestro apellido. Bien sabe dios que ni eso mereces.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto - gritó Hans interrumpiéndolo - soy tu hijo!

\- No. Tan solo eres alguien a quien engendré, nadie de mi sangre jamás hubiera hecho una calamidad como la que tú hiciste - le respondió el rey con frialdad mientras se levantaba del trono e iba hacia una de las enormes ventanas que daba una hermosa vista del atardecer en todo su reino - Pero eso no es todo. Desde que llegaste y supe lo que hiciste he estado buscando la forma en la que pagues tus crímenes para así de alguna manera poder darle algo de justicia a la reina Elsa y hacer las paces con ella. Lamentablemente nuestras leyes me lo impiden por completo, por esa razón dentro de poco te enviaré a Arendelle para que sirvas en el castillo y ayudes a la reina en todo lo que necesitara...

\- ¡NO! - gritó con más fuerza Hans - Elsa jamás me recibiría en su reino, y si lo hace tan solo lo haría para convertirme en una escultura de hielo o para usarme de tiro al blanco para que practique sus poderes...

\- Pues eso sería lo que mereces - le dijo su padre - además ya hable con ella y aceptó mi propuesta, así que ya no hay nada más que discutir. En 5 días partirás hacia Arendelle en el barco del capitán John quien personalmente se ofreció para llevarte. Hasta entonces tienes permiso para ir a dónde quieres por el reino, ya no me interesa. Tan solo no trates de escapar, porque si lo haces...

\- No lo haré - le respondió Hans.

\- Al menos no eres un cobarde, eso ya habría sido el colmo - le dijo el rey alejándose de la ventana y avanzando hacia su hijo - Hans esta es posiblemente la última vez que nos veamos en mucho tiempo, desearía poder decirte que te voy a extrañar. Pero tú sabes bien que odio las mentiras.

\- Lose, al igual que yo.

\- Pues bien, entonces vete. Tengo muchos asuntos que discutir con el consejo y lo último que necesito es que tú estés aquí. Pero antes de irte, ¿Vas a necesitar alguna cosa para el viaje? - le preguntó su padre con sarcasmo y burla.

Tras unos momentos en los que meditó, Hans se alejó del rey y se dirigió a las puertas de la sala de trono. Pero antes de cruzar volteó y viendo posiblemente por última vez a su padre le dijo:

\- Si... quiero que Sitron venga conmigo.

Y salió por la puerta.

 **-O-O-O-**

 _Con el aire invernal_

 _Y lluvia de montaña..._

 _Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad_

 _Perforamos sus entrañas..._

 _Es un corazón que tocar_

 _a escavar sin descansar_

 _Este hielo hay que romper_

 _fino y puro es_

 _Helado corazón..._

 _Hyup! Ho! Precaución! Atención!_

 _Hyup! Ho! Precaución! Atención!_

Kristoff se encontraba en medio de un lago congelado cortando y cargando grandes bloques de hielo junto a los demás recolectores. En total más o menos eran unos veinte o treinta, los suficientes para poder llevar a cabo todo el trabajo con comodidad. La mayoría trabajaba y cantaba al mismo tiempo para poder entretenerse y animarse e incluso Kristoff los acompañaba de vez en cuando con algunas estrofas...

 _Bello es!_

 _Con poder!_

 _Cálido!_

 _Roel!_

 _El hielo es mágico y su poder._

 _Puede vencer a uno y diez!_

 _A cien hombres a la vez!_

 _Hyup!_

El sol se estaba ocultando de a poco en el horizonte y ya pronto sería tiempo de ir a acampar después de un duro día. Algunos recolectores habían colocado unas cuantas lámparas alrededor de ellos para poder ver el hielo con mejor claridad, aunque ya tan solo faltaban unos cuantos bloques para llenar sus trineos.

 _Con el aire invernal_

 _Y lluvia de montaña..._

 _Tan fuerte y suave la frialdad_

 _Perforamos sus entrañas..._

 _Es un corazón que tocar_

 _a escavar sin descansar_

 _Peligro y hermosura_

 _fino y puro es_

 _Helado corazón..._

Cuando terminaron de cantar todos los trineos estaban llenos de hielo y ya todos comenzaban a irse en grupos para acampar y volver al día siguiente. Kristoff también se iba a acampar, pero solo con Sven. Ya se había acostumbrado a estar por las noches sin más compañía que su reno y su laúd. Pero justo cuando ya estaba a punto de partir alguien lo llamó. El rubio volteó y vio que un hombre de unos 50 años, fornido y con un espeso bigote se acercaba a él.

\- ¡Hey! que tal chico. Te vi desde hace un rato y note que te ibas a ir sin nadie que te acompañara. Sabes si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo y mis muchachos, uno más siempre es bienvenido entre los nuestros. Tenemos fogata y una buena comida, si gustas tu reno puede venir con nosotros.

El rubio estaba a punto de rechazar su ofrecimiento con amabilidad pero entonces recordó lo que Anna siempre le decía antes de partir: «No todas las personas son malas Kristoff, trata de socializar con tus compañeros un poco más », y este parecía ser un buen momento para empezar. Además también recordó que ya se le había acabado la extraña comida que Anna le preparó esta mañana. Aunque debía admitirlo, a pesar de tener un raro aspecto la comida si tenía un buen sabor salvo algunas partes chamuscadas por el fuego «Para haber sido su primera vez no estuvo nada mal». Al parecer el hombre vio su duda ya que trató de convencerlo.

\- Además creo que tanto a ti como a tu compañero les convendría, últimamente muchos lobos están rondando por los bosque. Je je parece que el frió les abrió el apetito.

En ese momento los tres escucharon a los lejos el aullido de una manada de lobos. Casi al instante Sven se acercó a Kristoff como buscando protección y entonces el rubio decidió que lo mejor era ir con el viejo.

\- Creo que tienes razón - respondió mientras Sven comenzaba a moverse alrededor de él - iremos contigo.

El hombre sonrió y los guió hacia donde los esperaban sus compañeros. En el camino Kristoff pensó que tal vez debía presentarse, pero justo cuando lo iba a hacer este lo paró con la mano y le lanzó una pequeña risa.

\- Muchacho no tienes que presentarte, ya todos aquí sabemos quién eres - le dijo mientras hacia un gesto gracioso con la mano - "Sir Kristoff Bjorgman, Maestro y proveedor oficial de hielo de Arendelle y pretendiente de nuestra querida princesa Anna".

Kristoff se sonrojo un poco al escuchar lo último, pero también le hizo mucha gracia la forma en la que el viejo se expresaba al decir su "título".

\- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Kristoff.

\- Je je mi nombre es Bren muchacho, pero la gente aquí me dice el viejo - le respondió después de unos segundos - llámame como tú prefieras.

No hacía mucha falta preguntarle porque lo llamaban así. Según había escuchado al parecer era uno de los mejores recolectores que había, y también uno de los más antiguos. Pero a pesar de los años aún conservaba una fuerza admirable ya que lo había visto cargar enormes bloques de hielo con suma facilidad, cosa que a Kristoff se le habría hecho un poco difícil. El rubio recordó que tan solo una vez hablo con él cuando era pequeño, pero nunca supo su nombre ya que tan solo le pidió algunas indicaciones y consejos sobre cómo cortar hielo. Después de aquello nunca más habló con él... de hecho casi nunca habló con nadie más.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al campamento ya la mayoría de los muchachos estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata bebiendo y riendo a grandes carcajadas. En total habían unas seis personas, casi todos menores que Kristoff.

\- ¡Hey!, miren quien decidió aparecerse - dijo uno de ellos al verlos llegar, pero al fijarse que Kristoff lo acompañaba se calló. El rubio notó que todos lo estaban mirando con cara de asombro, cosa que le incomodó un poco.

\- Y miren, trajo a un nuevo compañero - dijo otro de los que estaban allí mientras se levantaba y lo invitaba a sentarse. En eso todos los demás se levantaron y lo recibieron entre palmadas y saludos.

El viejo se sentó en medio de la fogata e invitó a Kristoff a sentarse a su lado. El rubio tardó un momento en acompañarlo ya que primero quería asegurarse de que Sven comiera y estuviera cómodo. Luego cuando ya estuvo sentando Bren comenzó a presentarle a todos los que estaban con ellos.

\- Aquel el de tu derecha es Robb, es el más joven de todos nosotros - le dijo mientras este le saludaba - el que le sigue se llama Gale, el otro es Jake, los dos siguientes son los gemelos Jules y Elliot Kraysel y por último esta... ¿Dónde demonios esta Jon?

\- Justo aquí - le respondió una voz detrás de él mientras se acercaba con una enorme olla entre sus brazos y comenzaba a repartir la comida entre todos.

\- Y por último, a nuestro querido Jon. Y te lo juro Kristoff, sino fuera por él ya todos nos habríamos muerto de hambre.

El muchacho se rió del comentario y tomo su lugar en la fogata luego de de darle a todos su ración de pan, carne y un extraño brebaje que al beberlo te calentaba por dentro. Pero cuando Kristoff le preguntó al viejo que era exactamente lo que estaba bebiendo, este se rió y le dijo que lo mejor era no preguntar. En ese momento nuevamente se escuchó desde los bosques el aullido de una manada de lobos, haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio por unos instantes.

\- Parece que ya se callaron - dijo Bren - de seguro han de estar muy lejos de aquí.

\- Mejor así, porque si se acercan a mis salchichas juro que los acabaré uno por uno - dijo Jake.

Todos se rieron ante su comentario. Jake parecía del tipo de personas que comían hasta por gusto. Su voluminoso cuerpo lo demostraba, aunque su estatura compensaba en parte su ligera obesidad.

\- Eso dices porque son solo lobos - dijo Bren mientras se reía - pero no habría dicho lo mismo si fueran huargos.

\- ¿Huargos? - preguntó Jake algo confundido.

\- Así es - le respondió el Viejo mientras le daba un trago a su bebida. Alrededor todos se quedaba en silencio y se preparaban para escuchar al viejo - Hace muchos años, cuando yo era apena un mocoso y llegue por primera vez a las montañas juntos a mis demás compañeros pensamos que no encontraríamos ningún animal salvaje salvo renos, liebres y algunas manadas de lobos salvajes. Sin embargo, con el tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que estábamos equivocados. Al principio cuando veíamos que nuestros campamentos eran saqueados por las noches pensamos que tan solo se trataban de algún lobo solitario o a lo mucho una pequeña manada. Por eso una noche dejamos nuestra comida y nuestras cosas a la intemperie y nos escondimos entre los árboles y arbustos que había cerca, a la espera de que llegaran nuestros saqueadores. Y luego de varias horas llegaron... solo que no eran lobos. O al menos, ninguno que haya visto antes.

Frente a nosotros teníamos a una manada de bestias salvajes, muy similar a los lobos pero mucho más fuertes, grandes y notoriamente mucho más inteligentes ya que enseguida se dieron cuenta de la trampa que les tendimos y se fueron tan rápido como llegaron. Con el tiempo más y más gente los vio y empezaron a llamarlos huargos y con ese nombre se quedaron. Sin embargo había algo raro en estos animales ya que aunque con frecuencia saqueaban las casas o los campamentos de las personas que viven en las montañas, nunca atacaron a nadie. Pero aun así la gente de por aquí empezó a darles caza y poco a poco estos animales fueron desapareciendo de las montañas, ya sea por el acero de la gente o porque ellos mismos se iban al darse cuenta de que estaban en peligro. Fue una lástima para varios de nosotros, de verdad que eran animales muy hermosos. Incluso los antiguos reyes Adgar e Idun sentían una fascinación especial por estos animales y se dice que ellos secretamente adoptaron y escondieron a un par de cachorros de huargo.

Un silencio prolongado se dio alrededor de la fogata luego de que el viejo terminara de contar aquella historia. Kristoff había escuchado desde muy pequeño leyendas sobre estos animales entre los los recolectores más viejos, pero para él nunca llegaron a ser más que solo eso, leyendas.

\- Pero... ¿Y nunca más los volvieron a ver? - preguntó Gale rompiendo el silencio.

La última vez que se vio a uno fue hace mucho. Desde entonces jamás se ha visto otro igual, probablemente ya estén extintos o muy muy lejos de aquí.

Nuevamente un silencio se dio alrededor de la fogata. Tras unos segundos Bren comenzó a reír y pronto todos los demás lo siguieron, incluyendo Kristoff. El viejo le dio un último sorbo al brebaje que tenían en sus manos y se levantó.

\- Pero son solo historias y leyendas antiguas de un viejo de montaña, ahora lo más importante es echarse una buena siesta ya que mañana tenemos mucho que hacer.

Los seis muchachos asintieron y se recostaron sobre las mantas que tenían con ellos. Kristoff se acercó hacia Sven y se recostó sobre él luego de despedirse de cada uno de sus nuevos compañeros. Todo esto le parecía tan nuevo y extraño, pero de alguna manera sentía que empezaba a gustarle la compañía de la gente.

«Quizá Anna tenía razón, quizá no todas las personas son malas - pensó mientras se abrigaba con una manta y cerraba los ojos»

A la distancia el aullido de un lobo hizo eco en las montañas.

 **-O-O-O-**

Elsa hubiera esperado una respuesta un poco más... efusiva de parte su hermana. Pero no, ella tan solo se quedó callada. Acababa de contarle todo acerca de la carta que le envió el rey Markus y del regreso de Hans a Arendelle. La rubi-plateada esperó a que Anna le dijera algo, pero cuando vio que esta no decía nada se acercó corriendo hacia ella y la abrazó.

\- Lo siento tanto Anna - le dijo Elsa con un sentimiento de culpa - si hubiera tenido la posibilidad jamás hubiera aceptado que ese canalla volviera pero...

\- Esta bien Elsa - le respondió por fin Anna - quizá no entiendo mucho de gobernar y todo eso, pero hasta yo sé que necesitamos el apoyo de las Islas del Sur.

\- Anna, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te pase. Si ese idiota se atreve a tocarte o a hacerte algo...

\- Lo golpeare como lo hice la última vez - dijo la peli-roja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa - Elsa, quizá no tenga tus poderes pero puedo cuidarme sola.

\- Lose... Pero aún si por precaución invite a Kristoff al castillo para que se quedara con nosotras. Espero que no te...

El pequeño gritó de la peli-roja hizo callar a Elsa. De pronto Anna empezó a dar saltitos por toda la habitación y le dio un abrazo a su hermana.

« Al menos la llegada de Hans traerá algo bueno - pensó »

\- Y dime Elsa, ¿cuándo llegara Kristoff?

\- Tranquilízate Anna - le dijo la rubi-plateada sonriendo - vendrá todavía en 5 días, primero tiene que terminar de recolectar hielo. Luego volverá y se quedará. Pero hasta entonces debo preparar ya una habitación para él... y también para Hans.

\- ¿Para Hans?

\- Si

\- ¿No sería mejor si lo mandáramos a uno de los calabozos?

\- Estuve pensando en esa idea, pero sería mejor que este en una de las habitaciones que tenemos disponibles. Sea como sea es hijo del rey, por más que este le haya quitado el título de príncipe a Hans.

\- Supongo que tienes razón.

\- Tranquila, pondré guardias en su cuarto, en el tuyo y varios más por todo el castillo. No podrá intentar nada sin que lo sepamos.

\- Gracias por preocuparte por mi Elsa - le dijo la peli-roja en agradecimiento a todas las medidas que estaba tomando Elsa para que se sintiera más segura.

\- No tienes que agradecerme, eres mi hermana. Sabes que haré lo que sea para protegerte.

Ambas hermanas se fundieron en un abrazo y por un momento se olvidaron de todos sus temores y preocupaciones. Tan solo estaban ellas dos de nuevo, tan unidas como lo habían sido de niñas.

«Debo se fuerte - pensó Anna recordando todo lo que Hans le hizo pasar - debo serlo por Elsa, por el reino... y por Kristoff»

* * *

Holaaa. Perdón por la demora, pero ya regrese con un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Por fin agregué a Hans, y ya pronto lo verán en Arendelle, así que no se impacienten.

Lo siento si esta vez no puedo responder reviews, prometo que en el siguiente les responderé. Gracias de igual forma por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me siento al leerlos. Ya sabes, si la historia te gusto, déjame un review. Eso me ayudaría.

Sin nada más que decir (Yo son las 3 am acá en el Muro) se despide de ustedes...

Alexander Snow


	6. Capítulo 6: Reencuentro en una taberna

_"Nuestros amigos siempre estarán allí para apoyarnos y_ _darnos_ _una mano , aún cuando nosotros mismos los rechazamos_ _"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que Kristoff llegó a las montañas y acampó por primera vez con un grupo de desconocidos los cuales con el pasar de los días acabaron convirtiéndose en sus nuevos amigos. Junto a ellos había estado trabajando durante la mañana y la tarde en uno de los grandes lagos congelados para poder llenar su trineo e irse a casa. Aunque para eso faltaba muy poco, ya que este estaba casi repleto de enormes bloques de hielo por los que la gente pagaría un muy buen precio. Y para cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse a lo lejos ya todos los demás habían acabado de llenar sus trineos por completo, así que tranquilamente se fueron a acampar y pasar la noche para al día siguiente partir hacia el pueblo a primera hora. Luego de acomodar a Sven y asegurarse de que estuviera abrigado, Kristoff tomo su lugar en torno a la fogata para calentarse y comer algo.

\- Brrr... hace un frío del demonio - dijo Robb mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo y trataba de tomar un poco del brebaje que Jon les había preparado - y eso que recién estamos en otoño. No me imagino como estaremos cuando llegue el invierno.

\- Probablemente congelados - le respondió Bren - pero al menos no pasaremos hambre. Con todo el dinero que saquemos de este negocio de seguro nos alcanzará para llenar nuestras despensas durante el siguiente mes.

\- Lo único que yo quiero es volver a casa pronto - dijo Jon mientras mordía un pedazo de carne - de seguro mis hermanos y mis padres me deben estar esperando. Y por lo menos esta vez no llegaré con las manos vacías.

\- Pues a nosotros solo nos espera nuestra desabrida tía - dijeron Jules y Elliot con pesar al mismo tiempo - así que no tenemos prisa en volver.

\- Suena a que estarán muy aburridos - dijo Jake con burla - por suerte Gale y yo ya conseguimos trabajo en el puerto luego de que vendamos el hielo. Y quien sabe, a lo mejor tenemos suerte y algún capitán nos contrata para viajar de grumetes en su barco hacia algún lugar en donde no se te congele el trasero.

\- Solo traten de no meterse en problemas, ¿De acuerdo? - dijo Bren - Recuerden que los necesitaré para la próxima temporada de recolección y me serían más útiles si los dos aparecieran en una pieza.

\- No te angusties anciano, ahí estaremos.

\- Por el bien de los dos eso espero.

En eso un fuerte viento sopló con fuerza, provocando que la fogata empezara a apagarse. El viejo se preocupó ya que eso era lo único que los ayudaba a entrar en calor, aparte de sus abrigos. Enseguida se levantó y le pidió a Kristoff que lo acompañara a buscar más leña mientras que el resto se quedaba para evitar que la fogata se apagara por completo. El rubio aceptó y lo acompaño a los bosques llevando consigo una lámpara y una pequeña hacha. Le hubiera encantado que Sven estuviera con él, pero de noche era peligroso que su amigo anduviera en los bosques. Sobre todo con tantos lobos hambrientos merodeando en la oscuridad.

\- Y dime Kristoff - le preguntó Bren mientras caminaba tratando de buscar un árbol apropiado para cortar - ¿Ya has pensado en que regalarle a la princesa Anna?

\- Pero... - dijo Kristoff algo sorprendido - como supiste que...

\- Todos lo sabemos Kristoff, es nuestra princesa. ¿Qué esperabas?

Aquello lo agarró por sorpresa. «Tonto», pensó el rubio en su mente. Era obvio que todas las personas en Arendelle sabían cuando iba a cumplir años la princesa, sobre todo cuando esta era muy querida por la gente.

\- ¿Y ya sabes que regalarle? - volvió a preguntarle el viejo

\- La verdad, no lo sé... digo, ¿Que puedes regalarle a alguien que ya lo tiene todo?

\- Se me ocurren un par de cosas, pero estoy seguro de que no las quieres escuchar - le dijo Bren tratando de animarlo un poco con una broma - sabes no creo que la princesa Anna lo tenga todo, de seguro debe haber algo que quiera con todas sus fuerzas pero no pueda tener.

\- Bueno, ahora que lo pienso... ella siempre quiso una mascota – dijo recordando todas las veces en las que Anna le pedía a Elsa que la dejara otra mascota luego de que Pelusa se escapará del palacio.

\- Ya vez, ahí lo tienes. Puedes regalarle una mascota. Yo te recomiendo los gatos, no sé porque pero a las mujeres les gusta mucho esos animales. Francamente no entiendo que les ven, para mi tan solo son bolas de pelo que lo único que hacen es ensuciar tu casa y dormir sobre tu cama.

\- Pero ella es una princesa. De seguro los demás nobles le regalaran cosas de mayor valor que un simple animal por su cumpleaños.

\- Hey, escúchame muchacho - le dijo Bren tomándolo del hombro - te diré algo. Para una mujer de buen corazón no hay nada más valioso que algo entregado con cariño. Cualquiera puede entregarle joyas, perfumes caros o ropas finas; pero no cualquiera puede entregarle un regalo con sentimiento y amor de verdad. Y estoy muy seguro que Anna valora mucho esas dos cosas en ti y por eso sabrá apreciar lo que sea que le des.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Si muchacho, así que deja de angustiarte y más bien anda pensando en una mascota que puedas regalarle.

\- Gracias Bren.

\- No hay de que, para eso están los amigos - le respondió el viejo mientras ambos retomaban la marcha.

«Amigos», pensó. Aún no se acostumbraba mucho a esa palabra.

\- ¿Y dime, como es que sabes tanto de mujeres?

\- La experiencia y los años. Aunque para serte honesto, casi todo lo aprendí gracias a mi esposa - le contestó mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño colgante y se lo pasaba al rubio.

Kristoff lo tomó con cuidado. Parecía ser muy viejo ya que varias partes estaban algo desgastadas. Cuando lo abrió, observó que en una de las caras se hallaba la imagen de una mujer de cabello dorado, de piel blanca y delicada y con unos ojos azulinos que parecían seguirte a todas partes.

\- Vaya, sí que es muy hermosa y...

\- Era. Era muy hermosa.

\- ... lo siento - respondió Kristoff tras varios segundos en los que no pudo pensar algo inteligente que decirle - ...debió ser muy duro.

\- No tienes ni idea - le dijo Bren mientras se paraba frente a un enorme pino - a veces por las noches aún sigo recordando cada instante de lo que ocurrió. Nosotros regresábamos hacia nuestro hogar luego de haber asistido a una reunión en la plaza del pueblo, cuando de pronto dos ladrones aparecieron de la nada y amenazaron con matarnos si no les entregábamos todo el dinero que llevábamos con nosotros. Note que Maggi empezaba a temblar, así que reaccione y me coloqué en frente de ella para tratar de protegerla. Pero todo fue inútil ya que esos dos infelices se adelantaron a mí y me agarraron para luego golpearme en la cabeza con alguna cosa de metal. Lo último que vi antes de quedar inconsciente fue un charco de sangre alrededor mío y a mi esposa viéndome aterrada y con lágrimas en su rostro. Para cuando desperté ya era de día y me encontraba en una habitación pequeña tirado sobre una cama. Intenté levantarme pero me dolía demasiado la cabeza, en eso dos guardias entraron y me contaron que... - El rubio observó que al viejo montañero se le hacía un nudo en la garganta - ... que habían asesinado a mi esposa.

\- No sabía que pensar en ese momento - le siguió contado Bren, se notaba que le costaba mucho recordar todo aquello - la verdad Kristoff, sentí que ya no había motivo por el que seguir viviendo. Pero entonces a la mañana siguiente mi pequeña hijita apareció por la puerta junto a la hermana de mi esposa y vino corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme. Aunque entonces solo era más que una nena, su mano pequeñita me guió por toda la depresión que estaba pasando como ninguna otra cosa había logrado hacerlo y juntos logramos salir adelante.

\- Han pasado diez años y no hay un solo día en el que no deje de pensar en Maggie. Pero aún tengo a mi hija y daré todo de mí para que tenga lo mejor. Y sabes, de hecho se parece mucho a su madre. Mírala, ahí está en el colgante.

Kristoff vió que en la otra cara del colgante se podía ver a una chica sonriendo, de no más de 14, muy parecida a su madre salvo que tenía una cabellera lacia castaña y unos ojos verdosos. De hecho si la veía ben se parecía mucho a Mariam.

\- Tu hija es muy afortunada de tener un padre como tú - le dijo Kristoff mientras le pasaba el colgante y comenzaba a cortar el pino que tenía delante con su hacha.

\- Gracias muchacho - le respondió Bren guardando su colgante en su abrigo y ayudándolo a cortar el árbol - aunque para serte honesto, creo que yo soy el afortunado al tener una hija como ella.

Paso un tiempo sin que ninguno de los dos volviera a hablar y cuando finalmente tuvieron toda la leña necesaria se dispusieron a regresar al campamento.

\- Creo que ya tenemos bastante - dijo Kristoff secándose el sudor de la frente

\- Si, de seguro con esto bastará - dijo Bren mientras veía toda la leña que había cortado - y creo que hasta podríamos vender lo que no lleguemos a...

En ese momento el crujir de unas hojas secas se escuchó cerca de ellos, provocando que ambos se quedaran quietos y empezaron a buscar el origen de aquel sonido. En eso, uno de los arbustos cercanos se empezó a mover y agitar con fuerza. El viejo se acercó a este con la lámpara en mano, pero cuando ya estaba a tan solo unos pasos de este, un conejo salió de entre las hojas y comenzó a correr a toda velocidad.

\- Je je, parece que tan solo era un pequeño conej...

Bren no puedo terminar de hablar ya que un enorme animal se abalanzó contra él y lo tumbo al piso. Trató de liberarse como sea lo más rápido posible, pero el animal era mucho más fuerte y pesado que él. Ya dándose por vencido y sintiendo como las zarpas del animal se hundían en su brazo uno y otra vez el viejo esperó a que su muerte llegara pronto, pero entonces el animal salió volando hacia un costado y se chocó con el tronco de uno de los árboles.

\- ¡Bren! - escuchó mientras veía a Kristoff frente a él con el hacha en mano - muévete rápido. Creo que este era tan solo un explorador, de seguro el resto de la manada está muy cerca.

El viejo reaccionó y con ayuda del rubio se levantó. Sin embargo, no llevaba ni unos cuantos segundos de pie cuando un dolor fuerte y repentino en el hombro izquierdo le hizo caer. Kristoff se arrodilló junto a él y vio la herida que tenía. La expresión en su rostro lo decía todo.

\- Maldición, debemos irnos de aquí - dijo mientras nuevamente lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar lo más rápido que pudieron. El viejo se apoyaba en Kristoff llevando la lámpara con el brazo que no estaba herido mientras que su compañero avanzaba con el hacha en mano lista para usarla en caso de que más lobos quisieran atacarlos. A lo lejos el rubio empezó a escuchar el aullido del resto de la manada, así que apresuró el paso. En eso Kristoff notó que las fuerzas del viejo comenzaban a irse, pero para alivio suyo el bosque ya comenzaba a acabarse y a la distancia vio el fuego del campamento de sus compañeros.

\- ¡Hey, oigan! - gritó el rubio a sus amigos mientras caía en la nieve junto al viejo. Estaba totalmente exhausto, pero al menos estaban a salvo, por ahora. Tras unos segundos, escuchó las voces de Robb y Jake junto a él haciéndole preguntas, así que se incorporó y les comenzó a contar todo lo que paso en el bosque y para cuando termino de hablar ya todos estaban alrededor suyo. Y con la ayuda de ellos, Kristoff levantó a Bren de la nieve y lo llevó cerca al fuego para que entrara en calor.

\- Estarás bien - dijo Jon viéndole las heridas del brazo - al menos el lobo no te hundió las garras por completo. Tienes suerte viejo, tan solo necesito limpiarte la herida, vendártela y estarás como nuevo.

\- Gracias - dijo Bren con pesadez mientras se recostaba sobre el montón de pieles que le habían dado los hermanos Kraysel a la espera de que Jon le curara.

El resto de muchachos ya se habían quedado dormidos cuando Jon acabo de limpiar y curar las heridas del viejo, a excepción de Kristoff.

\- Yo haré guardia Jon - le dijo Kristoff acercándose a este - tú anda y descansa un poco, has hecho un buen trabajo.

El gordinflón le agradeció con la mirada y se fue a echarse sobre su abrigo, pero no sin antes beber un buen trago de su brebaje. Ahora tan solo quedaban el viejo y el rubio despiertos, sin más compañía que el chisporroteo de las brasas del fuego. «Felizmente llegaron a conseguir leña», pensó Kristoff mientras veía el montón de madera que había a un costado y recordando el que habían dejado en el bosque.

\- Sabes muchacho - le dijo Bren mientras se incorporaba lentamente - no es la primera vez que un animal me ataca.

\- Pero es la primera vez que casi uno te mata - le dijo Kristoff señalando todos los vendajes y trapos llenos de sangre que lo rodeaban.

\- Eso es posible, pero son los riesgos del oficio je je. Ahora se bueno y pásame mi bota, ¿Si?- le pidió Bren mientras señalaba una pequeña vasija de piel en forma de lagrima.

El rubio se la alcanzó de buena gana y cuando se la pasó al viejo, este la abrió y le dio un trago. Enseguida le ofreció un poco a Kristoff.

\- Ten - le dijo Bren mientras le pasaba su bota y se volvía a recostar - te lo has ganado.

Kristoff bebió un poco de lo que había dentro y enseguida sintió como un liquidó se deslizaba por su garganta y le quemaba las tripas.

\- Arg... - dijo Kristoff colocando la bota a un lado - ¿Ron?

\- Je je, la mejor de todas las medicinas y la única que necesito - dijo Bren mientras se ría de la expresión del rubio.

Luego de ello el viejo comenzó a ver el cielo hasta que nuevamente le volvió a hablar al rubio.

\- Oye Kristoff, cuando aquel animal me atacó... sabes por un momento pensé que era un huargo.

\- ¿Y cuándo te diste cuenta de que no era así? ¿Cuándo estuvo sobre ti o cuando estuvo a punto de matarte?

El viejo sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Por su olor - le dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y se reía - los huargo no olían a excremento.

Casi de inmediato se quedó dormido. Kristoff lo observó unos instantes y cogió una de las mantas que había cerca y la puso sobre el viejo.

\- Duerme bien anciano - dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba y se iba a hacer la primera guardia.

 **-O-O-O-**

El sonido de los vasos chocando y de los borrachos cantando era muy común en el puerto de Bergen, sobre todo a esta hora de la noche. Y sobre la barra de una de las varias tabernas que habían yacía sentado Hans Westerguard, ex-príncipe de las Islas del Sur. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que su padre le dijo que volvería a Arendelle despojado de su título, y desde entonces casi todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo había usado para vagar por el reino por las mañanas y las tarde, para finalmente terminar entrando en alguna taberna de mala muerte para beber y quedarse hasta muy entrada la noche. Frente a él aún tenía un vaso de vino que había pedido desde hace un buen tiempo, así que para terminar con todo este asunto le di un último trago y se levantó para volver al castillo.

\- ¡Oye, tú! - rugió el tendedero al ver que el peli-rojo ya se iba y no había pagado por el vino que bebió - ¡Son 5 monedas por el vino!

\- Te lo pagará la corona - le respondió Hans con tono amenazante - ¿o acaso ya has olvidado con quien estás hablando?

\- Estoy hablando con el imbécil al que desterrarán mañana.

Varias carcajadas sonaron en la taberna, incluidas las del propio tendedero. Ya para ese momento todo el reino se enteró de lo que pasó en la sala de trono entre su padre y él, cortesía de sus hermanos mayores. Aún no sabía cómo demonios ellos habían logrado enterarse, pero a estas alturas ya no importaba.

\- ¿Y sabes que es lo más triste Hans? - siguió diciéndole - que nadie abogó por ti en la sala de trono cuando el rey decidió mandarte a Arendelle para que le sirvieras a la reina Elsa... ni siquiera tu madre.

\- Cállate.

\- ¡Oh!, ¿Ofendí al nene? - dijo el tendedero mientras a su alrededor nuevamente todos se reían - pero acéptalo mocoso, es la realidad. De seguro tu madre se cansó de ayudarte y te vio como un caso perdido.

\- ¡Cállate!

\- Y no la culpo, le has causado tantas vergüenzas a tu familia y al reino que ya hasta das lástima. Lo más probable es que se avergonzó tanto de ti que no quiso estar presente cuando te echaran del reino y por eso se...

\- ¡Cállate! - gritó Hans con fuerza mientras desvainaba su espada y le colocaba la punta en medio de su garganta.

\- Vaya, vaya. Parece que el nene tiene un juguetito - dijo el tendedero sin la más mínima muestra de miedo, a su alrededor todos guardaban silencio y veían la escena - guarda eso mocoso si es que no quieres salir herido de aquí.

\- ¿Yo? - dijo Hans con sarcasmo - no creo que sea necesario recordarte quien tiene la espada sobre la garganta.

\- Y tampoco creo que sea necesario recordarte que estas en mi taberna, rodeado de mi gente - dijo mientras un grupo de personas se acercaban a Hans llevando dagas en las manos y lo rodeaban - ahora si no te molesta, me gustaría que dejarás de apuntar esa cosa hacia mi cuello.

\- Creo que el mocoso no ha escuchado bien - dijo uno de los que lo rodeaban mientras se acercaba a Hans con su daga en la mano al ver que este no dejaba de apuntar al tendedero - lastima, tendremos que hacerlo por las malas.

Y entonces, el hombre se abalanzó contra Hans e intentó clavarle la daga el pecho. Sin embargo este fue más rápido y lo esquivó a tiempo mientras que con su espada le rasgo parte del hombro y de inmediato su camisa de este comenzó a pintarse de color rojo. Mientras era ayudado por sus compañeros, otro de los amigos del tabernero se preparó para atacar al peli-rojo, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Hans un muchacho de cara alargada, complexión delgada, ojos color gris y cabello oscuro abrió la puerta de la taberna con fuerza y entró acompañado de un par de guardias.

\- ¿John? - dijo el peli-rojo muy sorprendido de ver a su amigo junto a él.

\- ¿Qué demonios está ocurriendo aquí Hans? - dijo John mientras miraba todo el desorden que se había armado - ¿Otra vez buscando problemas?

\- Él es el problema señor - dijo el tendedero - primero quiso irse sin pagar por lo que bebió y luego hirió a uno de mis hombres con su espada.

El peli-negro vió que a uno de los hombres que estaban frente a él le sangraba el brazo, así que le pidió a los guardias que se llevaran al tipo para que lo curaran en alguna parte. Y con un movimiento de la mano, le indicó a Hans que lo siguiera afuera.

\- Pero el príncipe aún no me ha pagado, señor - le dijo el tabernero justo antes de que salieron por la puerta.

\- Él ya no es un príncipe - le recordó John mientras sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de monedas, se la tiraba al tabernero y salía.

Afuera el olor a mar inundaba todas las calles del puerto, pero eso no pareció importarle al peli-rojo ya que tanto él como John ya se habían acostumbrado a ese aroma luego de varios años de estar navegando por los océanos. Ambos ya se habían forjado una buena reputación como marinos, pero para ser honestos si alguien mereció haberse convertido en capitán ese era John. Tanto él como su amigo tenían unos 15 años años cuando se enlistaron como grumetes en una de las embarcaciones del rey Markus y en cuestión de días los dos ya se habían convertido en compañeros inseparables y habían demostrado ser grandes promesas como marinos. Justo en ese momento John salió de la taberna y se acercó a Hans con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Porque cada vez que quiero buscarte siempre te encuentro metido en alguna taberna a punto de pelear? - le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo a Hans y le palmeaba la espalda.

\- ¿Tan malo es buscar un poco de diversión de vez en cuando?

\- Sigues sin cambiar - le dijo el peli-negro mientras reía - ¿Cuánto han pasado, tres meses?

\- Medio año - respondió Hans - ¿Hace cuánto llegaste John?

\- Hace como una semana. Espero que me perdones por no haberte ido a ver de inmediato cuando regrese, la verdad es que estuve muy atareado llenando informes de mi último viaje y haciendo inventario de las mercancías que traje conmigo. Tú más que nadie sabe cómo es el papeleo aquí en el puerto

\- No te preocupes, al menos te ofreciste a llevarme a Arendelle.

\- Cierto, y hablando de eso... ¿Qué te parece si ahora me empiezas a explicar que sucedió en tu visita a Arendelle y porque tu padre te va a echar del reino?

\- ¿Que acaso él no te lo dijo cuándo te ofreciste?

\- Lo único que me dijo fue que estuviera listo en 5 días, nada más. Aunque he escuchado de la gente algunas cosas que preferiría no decirte, hermanito.

Así le decía siempre: hermanito. Y la verdad era que el peli-rojo sentía que John era más hermano para él que alguno de sus hermanos mayores.

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Tenemos tiempo.

\- De acuerdo, pero vamos a alguna taberna o a algún otro lugar para hablar. No pienso seguir en medio de la calle con este frío.

\- Entonces sígueme, conozco el lugar perfecto - dijo John mientras avanzaba hacía un pequeño callejón y se metía por él.

El peli-rojo siguió a su amigo hasta que ambos salieron hacia una calle más grande y llena de gente. Luego de caminar unas cuadras y doblar por una esquina los dos finalmente se encontraron frente a una enorme taberna. «La cabaña de Hodor» podía leerse en un cartel que colgaba del techo. John entró primero, seguido por el peli-rojo y tras sentarse en una de las mesas vacías y pedir dos jarras de cerveza, Hans le empezó a contar con detalles todo lo que ocurrió desde que fue a Arendelle con la intención de casarse con la reina Elsa y tomar el reino hasta la tarde en la que su padre lo mandó a llamar para decirle que se le despojaría de sus títulos y sería enviado de nuevo a Arendelle para servir en el castillo a la reina. John lo escuchaba atentamente mientras tomaba sorbos de la cerveza que tenía frente a él y para cuando Hans termino de hablar se dio cuenta de que su jarra estaba vacía. «Voy a necesitar más de esto si voy a seguir escuchándolo», pensó mientras llamaba a una de las meseras y le pedía otra jarra de cerveza.

\- Y eso es lo que ocurrió - dijo Hans mientras esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, pero al ver que este tan solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente trato de preguntarle qué es lo que pensaba - ¿Qué opinas?

\- ¿Que opino? - dijo el peli-negro con burla - trataste de asesinar a toda la familia real de Arendelle, traicionaste a muchas personas que confiaban en ti, incluidos dignatarios de países y reinos muy importantes y dejaste el honor de tu familia por el suelo - ¿Tu qué crees que opino?

\- Escucha John, tienes que entenderme. Yo solo lo hice para demostrarle a mi padre que también...

\- Que también eres un verdadero Westerguard - lo cortó John - ya lo sé. Es solo que tomar un reino de esa manera sin ningún tipo de remordimiento y tratar de asesinar a esos dos chicas indefensas... demonios Hans, ¿En que estabas pensando?

\- Bueno, la reina tenía sus poderes de hielo para defenderse y...

\- Y no los uso porque le hiciste creer que su hermana había muerto. Sin mencionar que por poco lo logras.

\- ¿Seguirás regañándome todo la noche?. Porque ya suficiente tuve con soportar los insultos y burlas de mis hermanos todo este tiempo - dijo Hans con cierta brusquedad en su voz - ¿Qué crees que debo hacer ahora?

\- Ir a Arendelle y portarte bien.

\- No estoy bromeando John.

\- Yo tampoco Hans - le respondió mientras veía a la mesera venir y dejar la jarra de cerveza - has cometido error tras error y la verdad creo que esta es tu última oportunidad para limpiar el honor del reino, tu familia y sobre todo el tuyo.

\- El honor una mierda. Preferiría pudrirme en un calabozo a tener que volver a Arendelle para servirle a esa bruja de hielo como tiro al blanco.

\- Demonios Hans, al menos piensa en tu madre y todo lo que está sufriendo por tu culpa.

\- Ella ni siquiera se molestó en estar presente para ayudarme cuando mi padre me desterró. Ese tendedero tuvo razón, he sido una decepción para ella.

\- Nunca lo has sido Hans.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- No lose. Simplemente creo eso.

\- Gracias supongo.

\- Entonces, ¿Eso significa que irás a Arendelle y te comportaras como debe ser? Ya sabes, haciendo caso a lo que te mandan, cumpliendo tus deberes y no tratando de idear una forma de tomar el reino por la fuerza.

\- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

\- Con eso me conformo - dijo el peli-negro ya más tranquilo al saber que Hans no intentaría hacer otra locura - Pero sabes, hay otra cosa que te quiero preguntar.

\- Dime - le dijo Hans mientras terminaba de beber su jarra de cerveza.

\- Si tuviste la oportunidad de deshacerte de la reina Elsa, ¿Porque no dejaste que el guardia de Weselton la matara?

Hans no supo que decir. La verdad ni el mismo sabía la razón, tan solo reaccionó y cuando se dio cuenta ya la reina se hallaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los guardias de Weselton le insistieron en que debían matarla en ese mismo instante para que así se acabara el invierno y todos estuvieran a salvo, pero él se negó rotundamente y le pidió a los guardias de Arendelle que arrestaran a esos dos traidores y los llevaran lejos de la reina para que ella estuviera a salvo. «Y al final fui yo quien trato de matarla»

\- ¿Hans? - escuchó que John le decía mientras lo miraba algo extrañado - ¿Te sucede algo?

\- ¿Eh?, no nada. ¿Qué me preguntaste?

\- Te pregunte porque no dejaste que los guardias de Weselton mataran a la reina.

\- Bueno... pues porque no iba a dejar que la asesinaran como a cualquier perro hay mismo. Sea como sea ella era la reina y no merecía acabar así. Además de que sus guardias estaban presentes y debía quedar bien ante ellos.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Y es cierto que ella es muy hermosa?

\- ¿Elsa?

\- Si, ¿quién más?

\- ¿Porque preguntas?

\- Porque desde que llegue al puerto los marineros no han parado de hablar de eso. Y como nadie la había visto antes y los marinero están algo acostumbrados a exagerar las cosas, pues pensé que tal vez tu podrías decirme la verdad.

\- Si es muy hermosa - le respondió Hans luego de titubear unos segundos - pero también es débil y asustadiza de sus poderes.

\- Pues según he escuchado, ella ya no es así - le respondió John - dicen que ahora es más fuerte, inteligente y además ya ha aprendido a dominar sus poderes

\- Lo cierto es que no mi interesa.

\- Pues debería porque pronto comenzaras a obedecer sus órdenes - le respondió John parándose y dejando unas monedas sobre la mesa. Al parecer estaba pagando por los dos - recuerda, mañana a primera hora zarpamos del puerto hacia Arendelle. Y si los vientos son favorables estaremos llegando a más tardar en dos días. Trata de venir temprano para variar ¿De acuerdo?

\- Tú sabes que nunca llegó temprano.

\- Si pero nunca está de más decírtelo - dijo el peli-negro mientras se iba hacia la puerta - te veo mañana hermanito.

Hans vió como John cruzaba la puerta y se iba. Se volvió hacia la jarra que tenía en frente, pero decidió que por esa noche ya había bebido bastante. «Pronto me iré de aquí», pensó mientras recordaba que mañana se alejaría de todo lo conocido para él. Pero eso era lo de menos, lo que le preocupaba realmente era el trato que recibiría por parte de la reina en Arendelle. De seguro lo haría trabajar levantando estiércol o limpiando los establos todo el día «Aunque si lo pienso bien, eso es exactamente lo que he estado haciendo desde que llegue aquí». Pero no podría dejarse intimidar por ella, él era Hans Westerguard y no dejaría que nadie lo hiciera sentirse débil. Ni Elsa, ni Anna, ni aquel fortachón que según había escuchado era su novio.

Como ya se hacía tarde se levantó de la silla y cruzó la puerta de la taberna. Afuera aún seguía oscuro y un olor a pescado flotaba en el ambiente. Con pesadez busco el castillo y cuando lo vió a lo lejos en la cima de una montaña comenzó a caminar hacia este. En el camino no hizo otra cosa más que pensar en las diversas formas en las que podría manipular a la familia real de Arendelle con sus juegos mentales.

«Ellos no saben a quién se enfrentan - pensó para sí mismo mientras caminaba - pero pronto lo sabrán»

Sobre todo Elsa. No importaba si era hermosa, inteligente o lo que sea; Él no se iba a dejar intimidar por sus poderes o por posición de reina.

« Y cuando me conozca de verdad, sabrá realmente con quien está tratando»

Porque Hans Westerguard no se iba a dejar dominar por una mujer.

¿O sí?

 **-O-O-O-**

En el castillo, la reina Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio escribiendo un montón cartas para todos los reinos que ella invitaría a la fiesta sorpresa de su hermana. Ya había planeado casi todo hasta ese momento: el baile, la música, los arreglos, la comida, los adornos y muchas cosas más que ya estaban listas. Nada ni nadie iba a impedir que todo saliera perfecto para el gran día.

«Excepto Hans» pensó.

Hasta ese momento ya había tenido algunas ideas para evitar que el peli-rojo arruinara el cumpleaños de Anna. Pero aún no se decidía entre meterlo al calabozo por esa noche o enviarlo a alguna posada en el pueblo. No quiso darle más vuelta a ese asunto, así que continuo escribiendo las cartas.

\- Ya están casi todas, tan solo me faltan las de Francia, Escocia y Corona - dijo alegremente la reina mientras veía el montón de cartas que ya tenía a un costado.

Pero todavía había una carta más que aún no sabía si escribir o no. Por un lado no quería hacerlo ya que la sola idea de tener a más de un Westerguard bajo su techo le producía escalofríos; pero por el otro lado, esta sería una buena oportunidad para ratificar su alianza.

\- Y eso nos sería de gran ayuda - dijo Elsa - sobre todo ahora que Weselton ya está ganado aliados.

Hace tan solo unas horas antes, el capitán de uno de sus barcos se había presentado ante ella en el gran salón para hablarle acerca de lo que había descubierto en sus viajes.

 **Flashback, 3 Horas atrás.**

\- Su majestad, traigo noticias que podrían ser de su interés - dijo el capitán que estaba frente a ella.

A juzgar por su piel curtida por el mar y su enorme barba que desprendía un olor a sal podía notarse claramente que aquel hombre llevaba buen tiempo como marino.

\- ¿Qué clase de noticias capitán? - le preguntó Elsa un tanto intrigada.

\- Noticias acerca de Weselton.

A Elsa se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

\- Puedes comenzar.

\- Verá, hace como cuatro meses salí del puerto y desde ese día he estado viajando por todos los reinos que habían en el este. O bueno casi todos. Como no podía atracar en Weselton, tuve que empezar a comerciar con los reinos que lo rodeaban. Los primeros meses fueron tranquilos y sin ninguna novedad. Pero hace como 4 semanas, en varios puertos se ha empezado a hablar acerca de una alianza que se forjó entre Weselton y varios de sus reinos vecinos, al parecer todo fue por obra del duque. Pero lo que más me alarmó fue que, según varias personas en los puertos y ciudades, el duque ha estado tratando de convencer al reino de Nordmore para unirse a ellos.

«Nordmore», pensó Elsa con temor. Nordmore tenía la fama de ser uno de los reinos más sombríos y oscuros que había, y también uno de los más poderosos. Si aquel anciano logra convencerlos de aliarse a él... no quería ni imaginar de lo que podían ser capaces. Ahora con mayor razón necesitaba hacerse de aliados y la fiesta de Anna sería el momento ideal para comenzar. Pero primero debería informarle al consejo acerca todo lo que sabía hasta ahora y hablar con ellos para así tomar una decisión.

\- Al principio pensamos que era tan solo otro rumor inventado para asustar a Arendelle, pero lo mismo nos contaron en otros diferentes lugares a donde íbamos a comerciar. Es por eso que regresamos de inmediato para informarle acerca de lo que ocurre halla. Quizá le sea de utilidad a usted y al reino.

\- Y lo será - le respondió Elsa mientras se levantaba del trono - ¿Podría decirme su nombre por favor capitán?

\- Davos, mi reina. Davos Sjoen.

\- Kai - dijo Elsa llamando a su fiel mayordomo, a lo que este acudió casi al instante.

\- ¿Llamaba su majestad?

\- Así es. Por favor llevad al capitán Davos a que coma algo y descanse si así lo desea. Debió ser un viaje agotador para él-

\- Le agradezco su majestad - le respondió el capitán haciendo una reverencia y siguiendo a Kai hasta el comedor.

 **Fin del flashback**

Ahora que Weselton estaba haciendo nuevos aliados, ella tenía que también empezar a hacer los suyos. Así que tomando un papel y escribiendo lo mejor que pudo, preparó una carta dirigida a los reyes de Las Islas del Sur invitándolos a asistir al cumpleaños de Anna. Y cuando ya la tuvo finalizada la colocó junto a las demás para que al día siguiente las enviaran a sus respectivos destinatarios.

Cuando levantó la vista y vio el reloj que colgaba se dio cuenta nuevamente que ya era muy tarde. Siempre se le iba el tiempo cuando se trataba de estas cosas. Así que acomodó todas las cosas en su escritorio y se levantó de su silla para irse a su cuarto y dormir un poco. Pero justo cuando ya se dirigía a la puerta Kai llegó apresurado y la abrió primero.

\- Reina Elsa - dijo el regordete mayordomo tomando grandes bocanadas de aire - necesito... que... me… acompañe.

\- Kai, ¿Que está pasando? - preguntó la rubi-plateada al ver a Kai de esa manera.

\- Su majestad, necesito que me acompañe - dijo nuevamente - es muy importante.

La reina solo asintió con la mirada y siguió a su mayordomo a través de los pasillos y corredores hasta que finalmente ambos llegaron al balcón del castillo.

\- Kai - dijo la reina - ¿porque me trajiste hasta aquí?

\- La he traído aquí porque...

\- Porque yo se lo pedí su alteza - habló una voz de mujer en la oscuridad.

La rubi-plateada trató de escuchar de dónde provenía aquella voz, hasta que finalmente divisó a una silueta encapuchada entre las sombras.

\- Lamento haberla sacado de esa forma su majestad - le dijo Kai disculpándose ante Elsa - pero era necesario que viniera aquí para que pudieran estar en privado.

\- ¿Porque? - preguntó Elsa desconcertada.

El mayordomo solo se quedó callado, hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió por la puerta del balcón.

\- Espero que me perdones por tanto misterio pequeña - dijo la mujer con voz dulce y amable - pero tenía que hablar contigo en un lugar apartado y a solas.

\- ¿Y quién eres tú? - preguntó Elsa intrigada.

La mujer lanzó un suspiro, avanzó unos pasos hacia donde se la podía ver claramente bajo la luz de la luna y dejo caer su capucha hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto una larga y peli-roja cabellera.

\- Su majestad - dijo la mujer con solemnidad - yo soy la reina Astrid de las Islas del Sur... y madre de Hans.

* * *

Hola mis guardias de la noche, espero que se hallan quedado sorprendidos con este capítulo. Quería agradecerle a todos ustedes por el apoyo que estoy recibiendo, de verdad muchas gracias.

Y ahora como prometí, llegamos a la parte en la que le contesto sus reviews :D :

 **peste21** **:** Pronto lo sabrás mi amigo, y te prometo que te va a gustar.

 **JhanmamariAlexa** **:** Actualizare lo más pronto que pueda, y no te preocupes. Ya pronto llegarán más momentos Kristanna.

 **Shadir** **:** Gracias por las correcciones mi amigo, trataré de resolverlos lo más pronto posibles. Pero como ya he dicho, el error de peli-rojo, peli-negro y peli-roja ya no los podre corregir, más que todo por el hecho de que se repiten varias veces y se me sería muy difícil cambiarlos todos. De todas manera... ¡GRACIAS POR LA CRÍTICA!

 **Frozenmaniac36:** Y aquí esta, ¡Disfrútalo!

 **Anna P Rojas** **:** Si, perdón por no agregar momentos Kristanna aún :c, pero tranquila pronto llegarán. Siii, Kristoff esta empezando a tener amigos. Y sobre el padre de Hans... bueno, prefiero que lo conozcan un poco má antes de sacar conclusiones :D. Nos seguimos leyendo Annita :3.

 **The Woman of Ice** **:** Me alegra que te halla gustado :D.

 **marati2011** **:** Todos necesitamos amigos en algún momento de nuestra vida, no lo olvides c:.

 **SakuraPrincess1111** **:** Gracias, me alegra que te hala gustado de verdad :33333333.

Bueno, aquí acaba "contestando los reviews de mis lectores". Recuerda, si la historia te gusto déjame un review para hacérmelo saber, eso me motiva cada vez más.

Sin mas que decir, nos volveremos a ver pronto mis cuervos...

Alexander Snow


	7. Capítulo 7: Amor de madre

_"El amor de una madre es para siempre_ _"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 7**

«¿La madre de Hans?» fue lo único que llegó a pensar Elsa en ese momento. Eso era imposible, no pudo haber entrado al castillo sin que ningún guardia la hubiera visto.

\- Pequeña, ¿Sigues ahí? - le preguntó la reina Astrid al ver que la rubi-plateada se había quedado sin palabras.

\- Si...si - dijo Elsa reaccionando - Es solo que...

\- ¿No esperabas que este aquí? - le preguntó la peli-roja.

\- No esperaba que llegara sin avisar - le respondió Elsa.

\- Me disculpo por eso de verdad. Pero no habría venido de esta forma si no fuera para hablar contigo de algo sumamente importante.

\- ¿Y que es eso tan importante para llegar de hurtadillas a mi castillo?

\- Creo que tú ya sabes la respuesta.

«Supongo que ambas ya lo sabemos»

\- Hans.

\- Si - le respondió la reina mientras se acercaba a la baranda del balcón y se apoyaba en el - así es.

Elsa la miró durante un momento antes de ir con ella. Su cabello ondulado y rojizo le llegaba hasta los hombros y se mecía con el viento.

\- ¿Porque está aquí realmente? - preguntó Elsa cuando se acercó a su costado.

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy aquí por...

\- No me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero saber es porque vino hasta aquí a mitad de la noche solo para hablar conmigo, ¿No habría sido más sencillo enviar una carta?.

\- Quizá lo habría sido - dijo la reina Astrid - pero corría el riesgo de que no llegará por algún motivo, por eso preferí hacerlo yo misma. No te quitare mucho tiempo, tan solo te diré a lo que vine y luego me marcharé. Se que mi presencia te incomoda en este momento.

\- No es eso su majestad, es solo que...

\- Por favor, dime solo Astrid - dijo la peli-roja esbozando una ligera sonrisa - me hacen sentir vieja cuando me dicen majestad. Además ambas somos reinas, no veo motivos para llamarnos de esa forma.

\- Si usted lo desea así - le respondió Elsa con un tono un tanto frío, aún no confiaba del todo en aquella mujer - le decía que no me incomoda que usted este aquí. Pero si me va a hablar de Hans, antes que nada debe saber que diga lo que diga, no hay forma de que sea perdonado y se anule su sentencia. Así que si solo para eso vino hasta aquí, siento que halla tenido que gastar su tiem...

\- Te equivocas Elsa - la cortó Astrid al instante - no he venido para eso. Los crímenes que ha cometido mi hijo son aborrecibles en todo sentido posible y no pediré tu perdón por ellos. Pero... pero si quisiera pedirte que cuando llegue sea tratado con dignidad y no como si fuera un prisionero cualquiera y...

\- Espere, ¿Me está diciendo que solo ha viajado hasta aquí para pedirme que le de un buen trato al hombre que casi me asesina a mi y a mi hermana?

\- Solo te quiero pedir que sea tratad...

\- ¡¿Se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo?!

\- Elsa, escúchame. Yo se que...

\- No. Ahora usted va a escucharme a mi - dijo Elsa con un tono amenazante - desde que Hans llegó a este lugar no ha traído sino problemas para mi familia y para mi reino. Casi lo pierdo todo por su culpa, pero a él... ¡A él no le importo para nada siempre y cuando tuviera un trono en el que sentarse!. Asi que si alguien realmente merecerá ser tratado como un prisionero, ese es Hans.

Al terminar de escucharla, Astrid lanzó un hondo suspiro y volvió a apoyarse en la baranda. A su alrededor todo se había quedado en silencio salvo el sutil sonido del viento revolviendo el cabello de ambas reinas.

\- Hans... él no siempre fue así de ambicioso y cruel, ¿Sabes?. Hubo un tiempo en el que a él no le importaba tener un trono, un tiempo en el que pensaba en los demás y era feliz consigo mismo.

\- Pues me cuesta creer eso - respondió Elsa aún con algo de enojo.

\- Y no te culpo. A veces a mi también me cuesta creer que el era así, pero es la verdad. Desde que pequeño a él siempre le gusto ayudar a todo el que lo necesitara, es por eso que jamás le agrado al resto de sus hermanos. Era... diferente a todos ellos.

\- ¿Y entonces que ocurrió? - preguntó Elsa - ¿Porque cambio tanto?

\- Con lo años, cuando vives rodeado de personas que te desprecian, tú mismo vas cultivando en tu interior un rencor hacia todo el mundo. Es ese rencor el que te cambia Elsa, no importa que tan bueno fuiste antes. En ese momento lo único que te puede dar consuelo es tu familia, pero cuando es tu misma familia la que te desprecia pues... pues te das cuenta de que en realidad solo te tienes a ti mismo. Y creo que eso fue lo que le ocurrió a Hans.

\- Y también a usted, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó la reina Astrid muy extrañada al escucharla - ¿Porque dices eso?

\- Porque solo alguien que pasó por todo aquello pudo explicarlo de la misma forma en la que lo acaba de hacer.

La mujer peli-roja se quedó observando a Elsa por unos segundos antes de responderle.

\- Pues sí, podría decirse que yo también pase por eso. Mis padres... ellos siempre me despreciaron por haber sobrevivido a la tormenta y no mi hermano Sebastian. Tenía seis años entonces; mi hermano, dieciocho. Toda mi familia regresaba en barco después de haber asistido a un baile organizado por uno de los reinos vecinos cuando de pronto en medio de la noche se desató una de las tormentas más fuertes que halla visto jamás. Yo estaba muy asustada en la cubierta de la nave viendo como los relámpagos caían como puñales sobre el mar y escuchando a los marinos gritar y darse ordenes el uno al otro tratando de mantener el barco a flote. En ese momento mi hermano llegó corriendo hacía mi para calmarme y decirme que teníamos que ir a nuestro camarote para estar a salvo. Pero justo cuando ya estábamos por bajar ambos escuchamos un fuerte crujido y segundos después vimos como el mástil principal caía y se estrellaba en medio de toda la cubierta lanzando por los aires varios fragmentos y astillas. Fue una de esas enormes astillas la que impactó en el pecho de Sebastian provocando que se desplomara a mi costado. Todo pasó demasiado rápido para mí, de un segundo a otro mi hermano yacía en el suelo con la enorme astilla enterrada en medio de su cuerpo y condenado a morir. Con torpeza me arrodille junto a él y comenzé a llorar, pero entonces... entonces Sebastian me secó las lagrimas y tomando mi mano me dijo que me pusiera a salvo y que lamentaba no haber podido pasar tanto tiempo conmigo. Yo lo abrazé con fuerza hasta que sentí su mano resbalando de la mía, alli fue cuando me di cuenta de que una parte de mí había muerto junto con mi hermano. Como nuevamente volví a escuchar el crujir de otro de los mástiles tuve que dejar a Sebastian tendido en el suelo y baje corriendo hacia mi camarote rogando que el barco no se hundiera.

\- Para cuando acabó la tormenta - siguió contando la reina luego de hacer una pausa - ya todos los tripulantes que habían sobrevivido sabían de la muerte de mi hermano. Mi madre no dejo de llorar en todo el viaje y mi padre no me dirigió la palabra hasta que volvimos a casa y enterramos a mi hermano con todos los honores. Fue a partir de ese momento que todo cambió. Si bien antes mis padres siempre me habían dejado de lado, ahora sentía como poco a poco ellos comenzaban a odiarme y no hubo día en el que no me recordaran que la muerte de Sebastian había sido mi culpa. De no haber sido porque conocí a Markus a los veintinueve años y me casé con él, es probable que yo me hubiera convertido en alguien mucho peor que Hans.

La rubi-plateada se sintió culpable al ver como el rostro de la reina Astrid tomaba una expresión de tristeza y melancolía al acabar de contar su historia. Ahora ambas tenían algo en común, habían sentido la perdida de sus hermanos. Solo que a diferencia de Sebastian, Anna aún seguía a su lado.

\- Lo... lo siento - dijo Elsa con voz entrecortada - no... no debí haberle preguntado sobre eso...

\- No no, esta bien. Durante mucho tiempo había guardado eso dentro de mí, el habérselo compartido a alguien me ha quitado un buen peso de encima.

Elsa le sonrió. Ella sabía exactamente como se sentía guardar dentro de sí un secreto por mucho tiempo.

\- Lamento si hace un momento te hice enojar Elsa. Pero debes entender que a pesar de todas las cosas que haga, Hans siempre sera hijo mío y por eso me preocupo por él. Se que te ha hecho pasar cosas terribles y no te culparía si decides dejarlo encerrado en una celda o mandarlo a hacer trabajos forzados porque eso es lo que merece. Pero aún así debo pedirte, no como reina sino como madre, que en lo posible puedas darle un trato digno.

Elsa meditó durante un instante antes de darle una respuesta. Por un lado, sentía un enorme deseo de enviar a Hans a la celda más oscura que tuviera disponible en ese momento; pero también sentía una extraña admiración por la reina Astrid y todo lo que había hecho solo para llegar hasta allí y pedirle un buen trato para su hijo. Es por eso que después de unos segundos ella ya tenía su respuesta.

\- Creo... - dijo la rubi-plateada finalmente - creo que se lo puedo prometer.

\- Gracias Elsa, no tienes idea de la calma que me acabas de hacer sentir - le respondió la reina Astrid mientras se alejaba de la baranda y se dirigía a la entrada del balcón - ahora debo irme, creo que ya te he molestado suficiente por esta noche.

\- Espere - la detuvo Elsa antes de que cruzara la entrada - el castillo es grande, si usted lo desea puede quedarse a descansar en una de las habitaciones para huéspedes. Y no ha sido ninguna una molestia haber hablado con usted. Enserio.

La peli-roja se volteó y avanzó hacia ella hasta quedar una frente a la otra. Durante un momento Elsa no supo si decir algo o esperar a que ella le hablase, pero de pronto Astrid metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica y de este saco un pequeña carta.

\- ¿Puedes hacerme un último favor Elsa? - le dijo Astrid mientras colocaba la carta en sus manos - dásela a Hans cuando llegue aquí. Le aclarara algunas cosas que ahora de seguro están rondando en su mente. Se lo pensaba encargar a Kai, pero creo que puedo confiar en ti para esto.

\- Yo... se la daré - dijo la rubi-plateada guardando la carta y lanzando un pequeño suspiro.

\- Me hubiera gustado quedarme aquí por esta noche Elsa, pero debo volver a mi barco para partir y regresar a mi hogar.

\- No se preocupe, la entiendo muy bien - dijo Elsa - espero que tenga un buen viaje.

La reina Astrid le agradeció y la miró fijamente durante unos segundos.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó Elsa al ver que la mujer peli-roja se había quedado en silencio.

\- No... es solo que me recuerdas mucho a tu madre - dijo ella - siempre tan amable y de buen corazón. Eso y que además sacaste sus ojos.

\- Espere... ¿Usted conoció a mi madre? - le preguntó Elsa muy sorprendida por lo que acababa de escuchar.

\- Podría decirse que sí - dijo Astrid mientras le sonreía - Idun y yo fuimos fuimos muy unidas durante un tiempo.

\- Pero... ¿Como es que...?

\- Cuando nos volvamos a ver, te prometo que responderé todas tus preguntas Elsa - dijo la peli-roja mientras se colocaba la capucha y caminaba hacia la entrada - pero por ahora, tanto tú como yo tendremos que conformarnos con un hasta pronto.

Elsa vio como la reina se perdía en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente dejo de escuchar sus pasos. Por un instante tuvo la tentación de correr hacia ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sería inútil. A fin de cuentas ahora podría estar en cualquier parte del castillo. Así que sin más que hacer, la rubi-plateada volvió a apoyarse en la baranda del balcón y contemplo todo su reino. Y de pronto escuchó los apurados pasos de su mayordomo quien se acercaba desde los pasillos.

\- Su majestad - dijo Kai cuando llegó al balcón - lamento... lamento haberla dejado a solas con la reina Astrid sin haberle dado alguna explicación. Pero...

\- No te preocupes Kai - le dijo Elsa al instante - no tienes porque disculparte.

El mayordomo solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

\- ¿Es cierto Kai? - preguntó Elsa después de haber permanecido en silencio unos minutos - ¿Es cierto que ella conoció a mi madre?

\- Sí - le respondió Kai tras titubear un instante - ambas se conocieron en un baile que el rey Adgar organizó para celebrar el aniversario de la fundación de Arendelle. A partir de ese momento las dos se volvieron muy cercanas durante un tiempo y con frecuencia se mandaban correspondencia. Incluso a veces venía al castillo junto a su esposo para visitar a tus padres.

\- Así que por eso sabías quien era ella.

\- Sí majestad.

\- Uhmm... con razón no te sorprendiste cuando llegó.

\- De hecho majestad, no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a llegar esta noche. Y menos cuando las relaciones entre nosotros y las Islas del Sur no son del todo... amistosas. Es por eso que me apresuré en llevarte con ella para que hablaran de una vez y luego se fuera. No es seguro que la reina Astrid permanezca mucho tiempo aquí en Arendelle.

\- Eso explica porque llegó a escondidas.

\- Supongo que sí, ella casi siempre ha sido muy precavida.

\- Solo espero que no tenga problemas en llegar a su hogar - dijo Elsa.

A lo lejos, ambos vieron como un barco zarpaba del puerto y cruzaba las torres de la muralla marítima.

\- Majestad, creo que es mejor que pasemos al castillo - dijo Kai al sentir como los fuertes vientos helados entraba por su abrigo y le ponía la piel de gallina - parece que una tormenta se esté acercando.

\- Creo que me quedare un rato más aquí Kai. Tú ve llendo a descansar.

\- Pero...

\- Solo serán unos minutos - le dijo Elsa mientras le esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa - no te preocupes.

\- Como usted desee majestad - respondió Kai mientras entraba al castillo.

Elsa se quedó apoyada en el balcón un tiempo más mientras pensaba en lo que le había prometido a la reina Astrid, cuando de pronto un viento helado llegó con fuerza al castillo y alborotó todos sus cabellos. En ese momento entendió que ya era momento de entrar.

«Parece que sí habrá una tormenta» - pensó mientras veía como enormes y oscuras nubes avanzaban hacía las montañas - «solo espero que Kristoff no siga allí cuando llegue»

Como nuevamente comenzó a soplar con fuerza, Elsa vio por última vez todo su reino antes de entrar al castillo para calentarse e ir a domir.

A lo lejos un barco se perdía en el horizonte.

* * *

Hola y buenas noches a todos. Bueno, primero que nada gracias por su apoyo, el anterior capítulo logró tener !11 REVIEWS¡ WAO¡ ojala siga así :D. También quería decirles que me perdonen por lo pequeño de este capítulo :c. Según el review de Rankakiu (Gracias mi amigo, tu reseña ha sido hasta ahora la más grande de todas :D) debo tener una semejante cantidad de palabras por capítulo, pero esta vez le fallé :c. Pero no se preocupen, a partir del siguiente y en adelante procurare seguir su consejo.

Pues bien, aquí es cuando me despido mis guardias :D, recuerda : Si te gustó el capítulo, DEJA UN REVIEW, ¡NO A LA FLOJERA :C!

Que pasen un Haloween espeluznante (Música macabra de fondo) y que tenga una buena semana :D

Un abrazo, y suerte a todos.

Alexander Snow


	8. Capítulo 8: Peligros y contratiempos

_"Nunca des nada por hecho, quien sabe lo que puede suceder mañana"_

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

Kristoff se hallaba durmiendo sobre la nieve con una gruesa manta encima cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le zarandeaba el hombro y lo llamaba con fuerza.

\- ¡Kristoff! ¡Levántate! ¡Ahora!

Kristoff se despertó con un sobresalto.

\- ¡Levántate! - volvió a escuchar. El rubio oyó que la voz venía de su costado, así que giro su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que era Robb el que lo llamaba. Se levantó con algo de pereza y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido hace solo unos momentos. Había sido extraño. Se encontraba en una oscura cámara en donde en el centro se hallaba una pequeña piedra azulina que brillaba con gran intensidad. Y tenía la extraña sensación de que no era la primera vez que había soñado con lo mismo.

Robb lo volvió a sacudir.

\- ¿Ya estás despierto? - le preguntó.

\- Casi - respondió Kristoff mientras se sobaba los ojos.

\- Pues será mejor que te des prisa - le dijo Robb - Bren dice que ya debemos terminar de empacar nuestras cosas para poder irnos de inmediato.

En ese momento Kristoff recién se percató de todo el ajetreo que había a su alrededor. Casi todos sus compañeros se movían de un lugar a otro guardando sus herramientas y asegurando los bloques de hielo que habían recolectado en toda la semana en sus trineos. Los únicos que todavía no hacían nada eran Robb, él y...

\- ¿En dónde está Bren? - preguntó Kristoff al no ver al viejo por ninguna parte - ¿Y por qué todos están tan apurados por irse?

\- Está por allí - le respondió Robb señalando la cima de una pequeña colina cercana - y sería bueno que vayas con él para que te lo explique mejor.

El rubio le asintió con la cabeza y fue en busca de Bren. Le fue algo difícil llegar hasta él ya que los constantes vientos y la escasa luz que había en el cielo, probablemente a causa de que era de madrugada, le impedían ver con claridad hacia donde tenía que ir. Pero después de unos minutos y un par de caídas por fin llegó a la cima y encontró al viejo sentado sobre una piedra y rodeado de varios pinos congelados.

\- ¿Está mejor tu brazo? - preguntó Kristoff al llegar a su costado y ver que aún llevaba los vendajes que le había colocado Jon la noche anterior.

\- Hay cosas más importante de las que preocuparse ahora - le respondió Bren con seriedad - ¿Los demás ya han terminado de empacar todo?

\- Falta poco - respondió - ¿Porque tanto apuro en irse?

Bren no dijo nada y solo le indicó que avanzara unos pasos hacia el borde de un acantilado y viera las montañas que se alzaban más adelante.

«No entiendo que es lo que el viejo quiere que vea...» pensó hasta que llegó al acantilado y se quedó en silencio por lo que vio ante él. En ese instante recién entendió el peligro en el que todos sus compañeros y él estaban. - Es imposible - dijo al volver con Bren - no pudo haber descendido tan rápido en tan poco tiempo.

\- Yo también pensaba lo mismo, hasta que la vi esta mañana. En todos mis años como recolector jamás había visto una tormenta que se moviera a esa velocidad.

\- Pero eso significa que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que llegue a nosotros - dijo Kristoff diciéndole como vio enormes y densas nubes que descendía por las montañas - y el regreso a Arendelle nos llevara por lo menos dos horas.

\- Entonces será mejor que nos demos prisa - sugirió Bren observando fijamente a Kristoff - porque si la tormenta nos llega a alcanzar, temo que ninguno de nosotros podrá sobrevivir más de una noche.

Cuando Kristoff escuchó aquello sintió repentinamente una extraña sensación dentro de él. Era... temor. Pero eso no podía ser posible, se supone que era un hombre de montaña y que desde niño ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situaciones. No, esta vez algo había cambiado y no entendía que era, hasta que de pronto pasaron por su mente las últimas palabras que le dijo Anna la noche antes de partir: «Sabes que te voy a estar esperando». En ese momento comprendió que lo que realmente le preocupaba era no volver a ver a Anna nunca más.

\- ¿Pasa algo muchacho? - preguntó Bren al notar la confusión en el rubio.

\- No, no ocurre nada - se apresuró en decir Kristoff.

\- Es por Anna, ¿Cierto?

\- Si - musitó tras unos segundos - es por ella. No entendía como, pero el viejo siempre lograba sacarle la verdad sin decir ninguna palabra.

\- ¿Temes no volver a verla?

«¿Acaso también eres adivino o qué?» pensó Kristoff asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Tranquilo - le dijo Bren colocándole el brazo sano en el hombro del rubio - no sé cómo, pero te prometo que vamos a salir de esto. Tú, yo y los muchachos lo lograremos.

\- Les tienes mucho aprecio, ¿verdad? - preguntó de repente Kristoff mientras observaba como el resto de sus compañeros guardaban todas las cosas en los trineos.

\- ¿A quiénes?

\- A los muchachos. Te preocupas mucho por ellos.

\- A todos los conozco desde que eran solo unos niños, Kristoff. Y al igual que tú la mayoría de ellos también eran huérfanos, a excepción de Jon. Un día, hace muchos años, los vi trabajar arduamente en medio de un lago congelado y me los quede observando mientras pensaba que quizá podría cuidar de ellos durante las temporadas de recolección y de paso enseñarles los secretos del oficio para que así pudieran valerse por sí mismo en el futuro, cosa que así pasó. Me volví el mentor de todos ellos a partir de ese día y desde entonces los he visto crecer hasta convertirse en verdaderos hombres de montaña. Y para serte honesto, te estaría mintiendo si te dijera que no les he agarrado afecto en todos este tiempo.

Kristoff estuvo a punto de decir algo más cuando de pronto un fuerte sonido hizo eco por todo el lugar y dejo todo en el más profundo silencio.

\- Ya está por llegar - dijo Bren - y ya no tenemos más tiempo. Hay que moverse de una vez o nos alcanzará.

Ambos bajaron la colina y cuando llegaron al campamento, el resto de sus compañeros ya estaban junto a sus trineos listos para partir a Arendelle. Se sentía una tensión en el ambiente y la preocupación se reflejaba en el rostro de cada uno de los chicos. Mientras Bren los reunía para hablarles y darles unas últimas indicaciones, Kristoff aprovechó ese momento para ir con Sven y preparar su trineo.

\- ¿Ya estás listo? - dijo Kristoff cuando se acercó al reno y lo amarró al trineo.

Sven no le respondió o hizo algún sonido y solo se limitó a mirar de un lugar a otro con nerviosismo y mucha prisa.

\- ¿Que tienes amigo?, ¿Estás bien? - preguntó tomando una zanahoria de un saco y acariciando su lomo.

«Está temblando», dijo para si al sentir una vibración en todo su cuerpo «Y no lo culpo. Siente la tormenta, siente que estamos en peligro»

\- Hey, ¿Quieres una Sven? - dijo Kristoff agitando la zanahoria en frente de la boca del reno para animarlo un poco - son tus favoritas...

Al verla, Sven se olvidó por un momento del miedo y se abalanzó para coger la zanahoria.

\- Oye ten cuidado - exclamó - casi me coges la mano.

Una carcajada hizo que Kristoff se diera la vuelta y viera a Bren acercándose.

\- Tu reno sí que es muy divertido - dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza del animal - ya es hora muchacho, vamos a partir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que podrás manejar tu trineo con el brazo así? - cuestionó Kristoff.

\- Solo fue un pequeño rasguño, no tienes de que preocuparte. He tenido peores accidentes por aquí.

\- ¿Que puede ser peor que la mordedura de un lobo? - preguntó.

\- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que habitan en este páramo helado. Venga, déjate de preguntas y vayámonos de una vez.

Kristoff aceptó, subió a su trineo y se unió al resto de sus compañeros listos para volver al reino.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN TODOS! - exclamó Bren encabezando al grupo - ¡LA TORMENTA SE ESTÁ ACERCANDO CADA VEZ MÁS HACIA NOSOTROS, ASÍ QUE NO PARAREMOS HASTA LLEGAR AL REINO! ¡MANTÉNGANSE AL MEDIO DE LA FILA Y NO SE SEPAREN POR NADA O YO MISMO ME ENCARGARÉ DE SEPULTARLOS BAJO LA NIEVE!, ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¡PERFECTO! - continuó Bren al no escuchar ninguna voz - !VÁMONOS!

Y con un grito de ánimo, todos avanzaron por la nieve en sus trineos con rumbo a Arendelle. El trayecto era muy duro y riesgoso ya que constantemente tenían que esquivar a los árboles y rocas que aparecían de improvisto, sin mencionar que la poca luz hacía casi imposible el viaje y la tormenta les pisaba los talones a cada momento. Mientras avanzaban, Kristoff comenzó a meditar en lo mucho que había cambiado su vida en tan poco tiempo. Hace cuatro meses conoció a Anna sin saber que se volvería en una de las personas más importantes para él; hace cinco días se hizo amigo de un grupo de extraños recolectores que lo invitaron a acompañarlos; y ahora junto a ellos trataban de escapar de una enorme tormenta que descendió de la nada y amenazaba con sepultarlos. Si, definitivamente los tiempos estaban cambiando.

Tras viajar durante al menos un par de horas, Kristoff notó que al frente todos habían comenzado a detenerse justo al borde de otro acantilado. Con cuidado detuvo su trineo y junto a Robb y Jon fueron a ver qué pasaba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? - preguntó Kristoff al acercarse a los demás.

\- El puente de hielo que nos une con el otro lado es muy angosto y frágil para pasar todos por él al mismo tiempo - dijo Bren - habrá que pasar uno por uno.

\- ¿Uno por uno? - musitaron Jake y Jon - ¿Y si mejor buscamos otro camino...?

\- Si buscamos otro camino la tormenta nos alcanzará antes de que nos demos cuenta. No, tendremos que cruzar. Gale, tu irás primero.

El muchacho se tensionó al escuchar que sería el primero en cruzar, pero sin dudarlo un instante se fue a su trineo y avanzó hacia el inicio del puente.

\- Con calma - soltó Bren mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda - iremos en tu ayuda si estás en peligro.

Gale le sonrió en modo de respuesta y avanzó con su trineo. Al cabo de unos minutos se escuchó un silbido del otro lado del puente y a lo lejos vieron a Gale saludándolos con la mano.

\- Ya lo logró, ¡Jon, tú sigues!

Y así fueron avanzando todos hasta que al final solo quedaron Bren y Kristoff en un extremo del puente. Cuando escucharon nuevamente un silbido, el viejo montó su trineo y se apresuró en llegar al otro lado. De nuevo, se escuchó otro silbido.

\- Bueno, supongo que ahora nos toca a nosotros - le dijo el rubio a su reno - tranquilo amigo, será como dar un paseo.

Pero lo cierto era que a pesar de aquellas palabras de aliento, Kristoff sentía un gran nudo en la garganta por los nervios y la presión. Se subió a su trineo y tomó las riendas para indicarle a Sven que avanzara por el puente. El camino realmente era estrecho y a cada segundo el viento amenazaba con volcar los bloques de hielo que llevaba consigo. Pero cuando llegó a la mitad, Kristoff escuchó de repente un leve crujido debajo de él y se detuvo en seco con una expresión de miedo.

«Esto no puede estar pasando»

\- ¿Que ocurre Kristoff? - escuchó que alguien gritaba mientras se acercaba a paso lento - ¿Porque demoras tanto?

\- ¡Es el puente - contestó mientras con su mano se cubría de la nieve que le caía en la cara - creo que se va a quebrar!

\- Parece que si - dijo Bren al estar a unos tres metro del rubio y ver algunas rajaduras en el hielo - será mejor que dejes algo de peso para poder pasar sin molestias. Creo que dejando un par de bloque de hielo bastaran...

Pero justo antes de que acabara de hablar el hielo debajo de ellos se volvió a quebrar una y otra vez hasta que desde el medio del puente empezaron a desprenderse grandes pedazos de hielo y caían hacia el fondo de un abismo.

\- ¡Kristoff da la vuelta y corre, ahora! - fue lo último que llegó a escuchar el rubio ya que sin perder más tiempo tomo las riendas del trineo y lo condujo a toda velocidad a tierra firme. A duras penas logró llegar y cuando volteó para ver si quedaba rastro del puente se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada allí. El puente había desaparecido. Con la vista vio al otro extremo del acantilado y vio que todos se reunían en un punto y lo miraban con angustia.

\- ¡Kristoff - gritaron Robb y Gale con fuerza - no te preocupes, buscaremos otro camino para que puedas cruzar!.

El rubio estuvo a punto de responderles, sin embargo en ese momento un estruendoso sonido se escuchó a sus espaldas y cuando giró pudo ver a lo lejos una gran manta blanca que se dirigía justo a donde él estaba.

\- ¡Olvídense de mí! - gritó Kristoff casi sin pensarlo - ¡Deben irse! ¡Ahora!

\- ¡No vamos a dejarte morir muchacho! - gritó Bren.

\- Moriremos todos si es que no se van de aquí - le respondió Kristoff mientras cortaba las riendas que unían a Sven y al trineo - yo encontrare otra forma de cruzar, ¡Váyanse ahora!

Quizá por el miedo, o porque finalmente entendieron que no podían gastar más tiempo valioso, sus compañeros lo miraron por última vez con angustia, subieron a sus trineos y se alejaron la más rápido que pudieron de la tormenta que ahora descendía hacia ellos. Kristoff supo entonces que si no hacía lo mismo que ellos la tormenta pronto lo alcanzaría y se lo llevaría. Dando un pequeño saltó, el rubio montó al lomo de Sven y empezó a bordear el acantilado. Mientras avanzaba a trote rápido, Kristoff buscaba con la mirada alguna cueva u otra formación rocosa que le permitiera protegerse mientras que constantemente giraba la cabeza para ver a la tormenta y calcular exactamente en cuanto tiempo más llegaría a él.

Tres minutos...

\- Vamos Sven, más rápido...

Dos minutos...

\- Con fuerza Sven, pronto encontraremos algo...

Un minuto...

\- Alto - musitó Kristoff al ver que el reno ya no podía seguir más. Lentamente se bajó de su lomo y vio con impotencia como la tormenta venía hacia ellos. Había tenido la ligera esperanza de encontrar algún lugar en donde ponerse a salvo, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado. Se sentó junto a Sven, quien por el cansancio se hallaba tendido en el suelo, y le acarició la cabeza. Quizá era la última vez que podría hacerlo. Pensó por un momento en Anna y su reacción cuando le dijeran que él no logró escapar a tiempo de la tormenta...

Cuarenta y cinco segundos...

Sven parecía entender lo que estaba por ocurrir, ya que miro a Kristoff con tristeza y se acurrucó junto a él.

Treinta segundos...

«¿Cómo no pude ver ese agujero antes?» - pensó mientras corría con Sven a un agujero de unos tres metros de diámetro, lo suficiente ancho como para que entraran los dos, que no había visto hace unos segundas atrás. Observó con intriga el fondo y se dio con la sorpresa de que estaba oscuro, por lo que intuyó que de seguro era muy profundo.

Veinte segundos...

No sabía que podía haber en el fondo, si es que había algo. Pero lo cierto era que ahora tenía una pequeña esperanza.

Diez segundos...

Poder vivir o morir, en eso se había resumido su vida. Y ahora tenía que elegir.

Cinco...

Cuatro...

Tres...

La tormenta ya estaba a tan solo unos metros de él.

Dos...

Uno...

 **-O-O-O-**

 **Tres horas después.**

\- Reina Elsa – dijo el mayordomo Kai al entrar en el estudio de la rubi-plateada – los miembros del consejo la están esperando para la reunión.

\- Gracias Kai – contestó Elsa de espaldas y sosteniendo un informe entre sus manos – diles que iré en un momento.

\- Como ordene, majestad – respondió cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Ahora estando sola en el estudio, Elsa fue hasta su silla y se dejó caer en ella con una honda preocupación reflejada en el rostro. El informe resbaló de sus manos y cayó en el piso, pero ella no se molestó en recogerlo. Ya había leído lo suficiente.

La había visto y sentido la noche anterior, pero jamás creyó que se convertiría en una de las tormentas más fuertes y violentas de los últimos años. Afortunadamente casi todas las personas que vivían o estaban en los alrededores llegaron a escapar a tiempo. Casi todas.

A excepción de Kristoff.

De acuerdo a lo que decía el informe, las últimas personas que lo vieron fueron un grupo de siete, un adulto y seis jóvenes, con quienes Kristoff acampó y pasó los últimos días recolectando hielo. Según ellos mientras cruzaban un puente de hielo para escapar de la tormenta, este se rompió y dejo a Kristoff y a Sven aislados de todos ellos. Esa fue la última vez que lo vieron con vida.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al leer aquella última frase ya que prácticamente dejaban en claro que el rubio ya estaba sepultado bajo toneladas de nieve. «No, no puede ser cierto» se dijo a sí misma «Él conoce las montañas más que nadie, de seguro llegó a encontrar alguna forma de escapar». O al menos eso quería creer. «Organizaré una búsqueda si es necesario, pero lo voy a encontrar. Cueste lo que cueste».

Lo único que necesitaba era que nadie le dijera a Anna lo que había sucedido con Kristoff. No aún al menos. Debía explicárselo con calma y paciencia, pero en ese momento tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que si hablara con ella lo único que podría lograría sería que su hermana ser alterase más. Además, en ese instante tenía que ir a una importante reunión con sus concejales y cortesanos. Como no podía hacerlos esperar más, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a caminar hacia la cámara del consejo. Al llegar y estar ante la puerta, Elsa escuchó como algunas personas adentro se hallaban inmersos en una intensa discusión acerca de algunos asuntos de gobierno. «Ya comenzaron...» pensó mientras abría el cerrojo y entraba a la habitación.

Al verla entrar todos los nobles dejaron de discutir, se pusieron de pie e hicieron una reverencia.

\- Buenas tardes a todos - saludó la rubi-plateada con amabilidad mientras se acercaba y tomaba su lugar en medio de toda la mesa - ¿Ya estamos listos para empezar la reunión?

\- Así es su majestad - respondió uno de sus nobles - ya todos estamos reunidos...

Pero antes de que terminara de hablar, las puertas se volvieron a abrir de par en par y un hombre alto de unos treinta y siete años, con el rostro alargado, de cabello rojo y rizado, con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro y una cicatriz en la mejilla producto de un asalto, aunque según había escuchado Elsa fue producto del ataque una mujer a la que engaño, entró con dirección a la mesa.

\- Oh, veo que ha llegado a tiempo lord Hugor - musitó el noble.

\- Pareces algo decepcionado de verme aquí, amigo mío - exclamó Hugor mirándolo sin dejar de sonreír - ¿Lamentas acaso que no funcionara tu plan de atracar la puerta del baño para que yo no llegara?

\- Pero... pero como te atreves a insinuar que yo...

\- ¡Oh cierra la boca Garren, solo tú puedes ser tan estúpido para olvidarte de que el baño tiene una puerta trasera!

\- ¡Silencio! - dijo Elsa viendo como algunos de los presentes lanzaban una sutil risa - dejen de comportarse como niños o me asegurare de encerrarlos a los dos en la siguiente reunión.

\- Como ordene majestad - dijeron ambos mientras tomaban asiento.

\- Perfecto, ahora que estamos completos demos por iniciada esta reunión. Sir Garren, ¿Cuáles son los puntos a tratar hoy?

\- Bien su majestad, solo tenemos dos asuntos que discutir. Lo primero es respecto a la fiesta sorpresa de la princesa Anna.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Que hay con ella?

\- Pues al parecer algunos de los reinos a los que invitamos no tienen en estos momentos una relación muy... amistosa y creemos que aquello podría ocasionar ciertos problemas. Aparte de eso, hemos hecho algunos cálculos y nos hemos dado con la sorpresa de que necesitaremos muchas más cosas de las que pensábamos en un principio.

\- ¿Cómo cuantas más? - preguntó la rubi-plateada.

\- El doble, por lo menos.

\- Uhmm... de lo primero no se preocupen, veré la forma de mantener separados a las personas que no se lleven bien. Y sobre lo segundo, hablaré con mis tíos de Corona. Estoy segura que estarán más que encantados de ayudarnos.

\- Como usted diga majestad. Ahora - continuó Garren con cierta dificultad - lo segundo a tratar es sobre la tormenta que apareció esta mañana y...

\- Losé sir Garren - lo interrumpió Elsa - Kristoff.

\- Mis más sentidas condolencias su alteza - se apresuró en decir otro de los presentes - sé que es duro para usted...

\- Kristoff no está muerto Illiot - dijo Elsa con un tono serio y cortante - el aún sigue allí en las montañas.

\- Su alteza - dijo otro de los nobles con una mirada nerviosa - nadie pudo haber sobrevivido a una tormenta así. Lo mejor sería informarle a la princesa Anna de una vez para que así...

\- ¡No! - exclamó Elsa levantándose de su silla - nadie le dirá ni una palabra a mi hermana sobre lo que ocurrió.

\- Pero mi reina - objetó sir Garren - de todas formas se enterará. Los rumores y chismes llegarán hasta ella y...

\- Y ella vendrá a mí por respuestas - contestó Elsa - y se las daré, pero primero necesito tiempo para pensar lo que le diré y preparar una misión de búsqueda para encontrar a Kristoff.

\- Su majestad, no sería prudente enviar más hombres allá - volvió a decir Garren.

\- ¿Y que se supone que debo hacer entonces?, ¿Dejarlo morir?. Le recuerdo que Kristoff es parte de mi familia y no lo dejaré abandonado allí afuera.

\- Pero...

\- Nada de peros, hoy mismo me encargare de formar un grupo de búsqueda para encontrarlo y no hay nada más que discutir. Es una orden.

\- Si - musitó Garren con algo de resentimiento - como desee majestad.

\- Perfecto, ahora hay algo más importante de lo que quiero hablar con todos ustedes.

Al decir esto todos los presentes se irguieron y pusieron atención a lo que la rubi-plateada estaba por decirles.

\- Ayer, uno de nuestros capitanes llegó hasta mí y me informo acerca de algunos rumores que corrían en las ciudades y puertos del este. Tal parece que el duque de Weselton ha estado formando varias alianzas con sus reinos vecinos para fortalecerse militar y económicamente. Pero lo que más me alarmó fue el hecho de que el duque tiene la intención de convencer al reino de Nordmore a unirse a ellos - siguió diciendo mientras veía como se iba formando en la cara de sus consejeros cierto temor y seriedad - y si eso es cierto y el duque llega a conseguir esa alianza, me temo que nosotros estaremos al borde de una guerra.

\- ¿Y cómo podemos estar seguros de que los rumores son correctos? - dijo uno de los nobles - quizá haya sido una invención de ese capitán que usted dice.

\- No lo creo, lord Reginald. Pero aún así eso no es relevante. Sea o no cierto, si el duque tiene la posibilidad de cumplir su venganza hacia nosotros por haber roto el comercio con Weselton, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para impedirlo.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que propone que hagamos, mi reina? - preguntó lord Garren luego de unos momentos.

\- Pues tratar de convencer a Nordmore de aliarse con nosotros - respondió Elsa.

\- ¿Pero cómo? - preguntó otro de los nobles - tendríamos que ofrecerles algo que el duque no tenga para que...

\- No algo, mi amigo - lo interrumpió Hugor mientras dirigía su mirada a la rubi-plateada - sino alguien. Estoy seguro de que el rey aceptará unirse a nosotros si es que su heredero toma la mano de nuestra adorada reina.

\- ¡Como puedes decir semejante estupidez! - exclamó Garren con una expresión indignada - ¡Pensar en ofrecer la mano de la reina como si se tratara de cualquier cosa...!

\- Si es cierto lo que dicen necesitaremos esa alianza con Nordmore a como de lugar, pero si tienes una mejor idea será mejor que empieces a hablar de una vez porque si no...

\- ¡Basta! - volvió a decir Elsa - no pienso tomar una decisión así en este momento así que será mejor que vayan olvidando la idea. Lo único que voy a hacer por ahora es invitar al hijo del rey de Nordmore a la fiesta sorpresa de mi hermana para que pueda hablar con él en persona y así discutir una alianza entre nuestros reinos.

\- Si me permite su majestad - dijo Illiot levantándose de su silla - ¿Cómo sabe usted de que el rey de Nordmore será de fiar?. Casi nadie sabe algo sobre ellos, son un reino muy apartado y misterioso. Oscuro y tétrico, según he escuchado en varios lugares.

\- También es uno de los más poderosos - se adelantó a decir Hugor - y con el ejército más temible, si quieres mejorarlo. ¿O acaso tengo que recordarte lo que hicieron con los insurgentes de Gjøvik?

\- No es necesario recordarlo - dijo Elsa sin poder evitar disimular una mueca de incomodidad al pensar en ello - y odio tener que decirlo, pero lord Hugor tiene razón. Sean o no de fiar, es mejor tenerlos de nuestro lado a que se alíen con el duque de Weselton. Así que está decidido, hoy por la tarde le enviaré la invitación al rey de Nordmore. Ahora si ya no hay nada más que tratar, doy por terminada...

\- Solo una cosa más alteza - se apresuró a decir sir Johan, jefe de la guardia del reino - me han estado llegando reportes acerca de extraños ataques a los pueblos cercanos a las montañas.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Elsa con intriga.

\- Bueno, tal parece que el ganado de los pueblos a comenzado a desaparecer sin dejar ningún tipo de rastro, y no es hasta después de dos o tres días que recién los encuentran muertos a mitad del bosque, si es que los encuentran. Al comience pensaron que se trataba de algún animal salvaje o algo parecido y no le dieron mucho importancia. Pero cuando empezaron los ataques y desapariciones de personas pues... allí recién comenzaron a tomarlo enserio.

\- ¿Que tan grave es?

\- Veintiséis personas desaparecidas desde hace más de dos semanas. Pero eso no es todo. Varios de los habitantes hablan de extrañas criaturas que rondan por las noches alrededor de sus granjas y hogares, usualmente no tomo muy enserio estas historias, pero las características que me dan se han repetido casi en su totalidad por todos los pueblos.

\- Creo solo es una invención más de esos pueblerinos para que les prestemos atención - dijo con cierto desprecio Garren - de seguro querrán pedirnos más alimentos y esas cosas.

\- Y no sería mala idea dárselos - le dijo Hugor- el invierno se acerca y las cosechas de este año no han sido precisamente las mejores. Y ahora que su ganado y hasta ellos mismos han empezado a desaparecer solo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que empiecen a morir de hambre.

\- Se las han podido arreglar solos otros años, que lo vuelvan a hacer.

\- ¿Algunas vez a visto uno de estos pueblos sir Garren? - preguntó de repente Hugor sarcásticamente y sin dejar de mirarlo.

El consejero no contestó ni una palabra.

\- Claro que no. Eso es porque usted jamás a salido fuera de la capital. Yo en cambio si, y he visto todo lo que pasan esas pobres almas para conseguir algo de comida en invierno mientras que usted se sienta en su sillón bien cómodo y come hasta no poder más. Sir Johan - siguió diciendo mientras se volteaba y miraba al jefe de la guardia -usted dice que las historias se repiten en todos los pueblos, ¿No es verdad?

\- Casi en todos, lord Hugor.

\- Bien. Algunos de esos pueblos están separados por doscientos kilómetros o más por lo que me cuesta bastante creer que sean solo unas simples historias fantasiosas. Mi reina, solicito permiso para ir a investigar personalmente uno de estos pueblos y ver lo que realmente sucede.

\- ¿Y porqué ese repentino sentimiento de ayuda hacia los demás, Hugor?. Que yo sepa usted jamás ha simpatizado mucho con esos pueblerinos de las montañas y...

\- Le recuerdo, sir Garren, que Kristoff también es uno de esos "pueblerinos de las montañas" - dijo Elsa después de haberlos escuchado sin decir ni una palabra - así que tendré que pedirle que guarde respeto o lo sacaré ahora mismo de esta sala.

\- Mis disculpas mi reina, no fue mi intención. No se volverá a repetir.

\- Eso espero - le contestó Elsa con un tono frío y dirigiéndose nuevamente a Hugor le dijo - le autorizo a ir lord Hugor, pero tendrá que esperar por lo menos dos semanas. No puedo arriesgarme a mandarlo con esta tormenta azotando todos los caminos.

\- Como ordene majestad, en dos semanas partiré entones.

\- Perfecto. Ahora ,¿hay alguna cosa más que me quieran informar? - dijo Elsa y al ver que nadie decía nada, se levanto de su asiento y continuó - pues entonces doy por finalizada la reunión de hoy.

Todos la imitaron y comenzaron a salir por la puerta, pero cuando lord Hugor estaba por salir fue detenido por la mano de Elsa.

\- Un momento Hugor, necesito hablar con usted a solas.

El hombre asintió con una mirada seria y se sentó a esperar en uno de los asientos vacíos. Elsa esperó a que todos se retiraran de la habitación para cerrar la puerta e ir a donde estaba Hugor.

\- Lord Hugor - dijo Elsa mientras se sentaba frente al noble - creo que esta de más decirle que el viaje que hará usted estará llena de peligros y..

\- Estoy consciente de lo que conlleva el viaje mi reina.

\- Entiendo, ¿Y ya ha decidido a cual de todos los pueblos irá?

\- Aún no, pero tengo un par de candidatos en mi mente. Lo que si le puedo decir es que será uno de los más alejados de aquí.

\- Usted sabe que si requiere algo para el viaje, no dude en pedírmelo. Esas personas necesitan con urgencia la ayuda que piden y mientras más rápido se la demos mejor.

\- Lo tendré presente, alteza - dijo Hugor y tras un momento en el que no se dijo nada más, se levantó, hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Hugor - le dijo Elsa antes de que el hombre cruzara la puerta - necesito hacerle una última pregunta.

\- ¿Cual es su majestad? - respondió.

\- ¿Porque lo está haciendo?, ¿Porque los quiere ayudar?

El hombre se quedó quieto y mudo ante la pregunta, pero tras unos segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

\- Es tan solo... una promesa que le hice a alguien hace mucho tiempo.

Y salió de la habitación.

 **-O-O-O-**

 **-** Capitán John - exclamó uno de los marineros - el principe Hans acaba de subir a bordo.

\- Hazlo pasar - respondió con calma el peli-negro mientras ojeaba unas cartas de navegación - de prisa.

\- Como ordene capitán.

Segundos después el treceavo príncipe ya se hallaba dentro del camarote principal.

\- Llegas tarde hermanito - le dijo a Hans ni bien entró - ¿Ya tienes todo lo necesario para partir?

El peli-rojo asintió y John le sonrió.

\- Entonces ya es hora - dijo y salió por la puerta seguido por Hans - ¡Maestre Gorsh!

\- ¿Si mi capitán? - preguntó a los segundos un hombre regordete y algo bajo.

\- Hice las velas y trace rumbo a Arendelle, partiremos enseguida.

\- A sus órdenes - respondió mientras comenzaba a dar indicaciones a voz viva y todos a bordo comenzaban a moverse de un lugar a otro.

\- Extrañaba esto John - dijo Hans repentinamente mientras se apoyaba en una de las barandas del barco - los gritos de los marineros, el viento en mi rostro, el olor a sal y el mar sacudiéndose... este es mi verdadero hogar. Desearía poder navegar en un barco para siempre.

Al escuchar decir eso, el pelinegro sintió una honda pena por dentro. Le gustaba bastante volver a navegar con Hans, pero lamentaba las circunstancias por lo que lo hacían. Quizá el peli-rojo no decía nada aún, pero obvio que a pesar que lo negara una infinidad de veces, iba a extrañar bastante las Islas del Sur. «Solo espero de verdad que el tiempo en Arendelle lo haga recapacitar - pensó - y ojala Ingrid halla tenido suerte persuadiendo a la reina Elsa para que le otorgue a Hans un buen trato».

El peli-negro lo observó unos momentos más y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ello. Por alguna razón que no entendía le causaba gracia. Se acercó lentamente por atrás de su amigo y le colocó una mano en el hombro.

\- ¿Listo hermanito?

\- Listo - respondió Hans tras titubear.

Y con la brisa marina en el rostro, el barco zarpó del puerto y se puso en camino a Arendelle.

\- Adiós... - dijo en un susurró Hans mientras daba un último vistazo al castillo de su familia que se elevaba con grandeza por encima de una colina y se perdía de vista.

Ahora le tocaba vivir una nueva parte de su vida, una que jamás hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Holaaaaa a todos ustedes mis cuervos :D. Perdón por actualizar después de tanto, pero ustedes saben como es esto de exámenes, viaje de promoción y fiestas de fin de año. Pero bueno, no quería dejarlos sin su regalo de navidad así que aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi fanfic. Espero de verdad que les guste, y si es así déjenme un review y síganme, actualizo maso menos seguido. (Okey no xd)

Un abrazo a todos mis feligreses y deseándoles desde Perú una Feliz Navidad y Próspero año nuevo se despide de ustedes...

Alexander Snow


End file.
